


Так проходят дни

by FernSoup



Category: My Student Spirit | Дух моей общаги
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Ficbook, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: Это сборник драбблов. Они не связаны сюжетно друг с другом. Описание будет присутствовать к каждой главе отдельно вначале самой главы в примечаниях, потому что серьёзно, ребята, пихать пять описаний в одно, это ну, неэстетично.UPD: Драббл с полиаморией - последний, пятый.
Relationships: Олегсей Душнов/Антон Звёздочкин, Олегсей Душнов/Дмитрий Побрацкий/Антон Звёздочкин
Kudos: 1





	1. Мировая паутина

**Author's Note:**

> Кто-то пишет про Олежу фанфик рейтингом NC-17. Студент, мягко говоря, не в восторге от этого.

Олежа не знал, как он докатился до такой жизни. Точнее нет, он знал, как дошёл до всего этого. Понять причинно-следственную связь для него не было проблемой. Здесь лучше было бы сказать, что Олегсей просто по-человечески не понимал, как он дошёл до всего этого. 

Всё ведь начиналось как обычно. Он встал в шесть утра, отрывая своё лицо от тетрадного листа, на котором уснул, когда сидел за столом. В панике осознав, что он принял приглашение в царство Морфея раньше, чем надо, Олежа поспешно начал доделывать задание. После этого он с ужасом увидел на экране телефона время семь утра, наспех причесал волосы и поспешно покинул свою комнату, забыв тетрадь с заданием на столе. До пары по теории педагогики он, правда, этого не заметил, поэтому в институт явился в довольно приподнятом настроении, ведь здорово осознавать, что ему в это утро не пришлось ещё и быстро одеваться, потому что в последний раз, когда он это делал, то надел рубашку шиворот-навыворот.

Всё и было как обычно. Он сел на своё место в аудитории и стал ждать прихода преподавателя. Кто-то снова шушукался за его спиной, а кто-то смеялся, бросая косые взгляды на него. Что ж, он привык к тому, что все считали его ненормальным, занудным заучкой и его стиль одежды расценивали, как ″шмотьё, отобранное у блатного бомжа″. Однако, что Олежа нашёл в тот день новым, так это оклики в коридорах.

— Эй, Алек, а под меня лечь не хочешь? – окликнул его грубый голос, но он лишь закатил глаза.

— Олегсей, а я не знала, что ты предпочитаешь… нижнюю койку, – хихикала ещё одна незнакомая Олеже студентка.

— Олежа, я сниму тебя следующим! – подмигнул как-то парень.

Студент не понимал происходящего. Он думал, что возможно это просто чья-то злая шутка. Решив всё же уточнить происходящее. Он зашёл в ВК, который мог не трогать неделями, и испытал потрясение, когда увидел более десятка непрочитанных сообщений, потому что никогда в жизни ему столько не писали. Ещё хуже ему стало, когда он их всех прочёл. Как оказалось, про него и Антона написали фанфик. Это не казалось чем-то необычным или пугающим, ведь в конце концов интернет был бесконечной кладезью познаний и одновременно вместе с тем являлся бездонной мусорной ямой. Проблема даже была не в том, что в этом фанфике детально описывались постельные сцены. Нет, конечно, Олежа как только до них дошёл, тут же закрыл вкладку с работой и убрал в телефон карман, пытаясь забыть прочитанное, но это по сути было просто неприятной мелочью. Катастрофой же была популярность этого непотребства. Как понял Олегсей, прочитал его весь вуз. И все издевательства заиграли новыми красками. Наверное, самым обидным в этой ситуации было то, что даже среди его сокурсников нашлись те, кто над ним потешался и писал в личные сообщения всякие непотребства и присылал гей-порно. Благо когда-то один величайший мыслитель создал чёрный список контактов. В реальной жизни людей он заблокировать не может, но хотя в виртуальном мире он может заставить их умолкнуть. 

Причины появления такой работы Олеже были понятны и заставляли задаться одним вопросом: почему окружающих так не устраивало его дружба с Антоном? Вернее, их отношения, которые они прикрывали дружбой. Ведь какая им всем разница, с кем там общается Антон, а с кем нет. Да, он проводил с ним подозрительно много времени, что вызывало зависть некоторых студентов и ревность некоторых студенток. Да, Антон часто подвозил Олежу на своей машине, помогал с продуктами, материалами для работы, но ведь даже со стороны это всё выглядело просто по-дружески. Олежа ведь очень много об этом думал и старался держать расстояние, но, видимо, обычного разговора дольше пяти минут хватало на то, чтобы вызвать гнев окружающих, ведь никто из них недоумевал о том, почему Антон общается с кем-то вроде Олегсея Душнова, тем временем как они и выглядят лучше, и ведут куда более интересный образ жизни, а ещё не имеют социальной неловкости в своих разговорах. И это их недоумение со временем просто переросло в гнев.

В этой ситуации Олежа не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как засесть в своей комнате в общежитии на неопределённое время. Так он просидел там три дня, практически ничего не ев. На это были две причины: первая, у него закончились продукты. Вторая, он слишком нервничал и тревожился из-за всей этой ситуации. Он удалил свой аккаунт ВК, отключил телефон и тихо сидел на кровати. Он переживал о том, что возможно, кто-то всё же узнал об их отношениях, что непосредственно в перспективе приведёт к тому, что над ним будут только сильнее издеваться, а репутация Антона будет разрушена. Олеже было элементарно стыдно за всю сложившуюся ситуацию, ведь действительно, что скажет Антон? Он так и не поговорил с ним и почему-то не горел желанием. Вернее, он понимал почему, он просто не хотел ставить своего парня в неловкое положение, находясь рядом. Он думал, что так будет лучше для них обоих.

Он сидел на своей кровати, укутанный в одеяло, которое использовал в качестве пледа, когда к нему в дверь постучались. Олежа проигнорировал этот стук, который становился с каждым ударом всё настойчивее и настойчивее. Благо хозяин комнаты закрыл дверь и мог не беспокоится о том, что у нему вломятся какие-нибудь особо пьяные и ярые ненавистники. Но голос стучавшего заставил Олега встрепенуться.

— Олежа, это я – Антон. Открой, пожалуйста. – спокойно говорил старший студент, который даже не попытался подёргать ручку, чтобы узнать, открыта дверь или нет. – Олежа, нам надо поговорить.

Но Олегсей молчал, плотнее укутавшись и спрятав лицо в одеяло.

— Олежа, я переживаю, – уже более обеспокоено зазвучал голос Звёздочкина. За дверью послышалось шуршание пакетов.

Душнов не был бессердечным. Всё же решив, что это не по-человечески вот так игнорировать человека, у которого из-за тебя проблемы, Олежа нехотя встал и открыл дверь, за которой увидел Антона с пакетом продуктов.

— Привет, – тихо и вяло сказал Олег.

— Привет, – также тихо, но мягко и улыбчиво ответил Антон. – Можно я войду?  
Олегсей молча отошёл в сторону, давая своему парню пройти в комнату, а потом вновь закрыл дверь на ключ. 

— Ты выглядишь бледным. – тут же заметил Антон. На самом деле это всё ещё было мягко сказано, ведь вид у Олегсея был невыспавшийся, явно немытым с растрёпанными волосами и синяками под галазами, которые выглядели хуже, чем обычно. – Ты вообще выходил из этой комнаты? Ты хотя бы ел? – эти вопросы для Олежи звучали как град, который падал на неприкрытую голову. Олегсей промолчал и сел обратно на свою кровать, смотря в пол. Звёздочкин поставил продукты на стол и тихонько сел рядом. Они молчали, не зная что сказать и не решаясь быть первым, кто нарушит напряжённую тишину. 

– Прости, – сказали они оба в один голос, повернувшись друг к другу.

— Что!? – воскликнул Антон.

— Почему!? – в ответ был озадачен Олежа.

— Потому что втянул тебя в это? – предположил Звёздочкин.

— Что? Мне казалось, что это из-за меня. – предложил свою версию Олег. 

—С чего ты взял? – немного растерялся Антон.

— Потому что я слишком много времени… – Олежа соединил указательные пальцы своих рук, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова. – Прицепился, как хвостик…

Не стесняясь и во весь голос, старший студент засмеялся.

— Почему ты смеёшься? – Олег был слегка ошарашен такой реакцией. Вместо ответа, Антон достал свой телефон, зашёл на один сайт, а потом дал своему недоумевающему парню телефон:

— Смотри.

— Что это? – продолжал не понимать Олег, смотря на шапки работ фанфкиов.

— Это мой сборников фанфиков про меня.

— Их тут много, – удивлялся Олежа, листая вниз. Он не собо всматривался в описание работ, но ему хватало уловить несколько слов, вроде ″она была давно влюблена в него″, ″две девушки сражались за внимание звезды университета″ или ″она тихая и спокойная и вот наконец-то он обратил на неё внимание″, чтобы понимать, о чём примерно будет идти речь.

— Что такое PWP? – спросил Олегсей, котрый сначала не придавал значение меток, но не смог не заметить, что при всём их многообразии он часто видел именно эту.

— Porn without plot. – чётко, без запинки и акцента ответил Антон. Олежа в ответ лишь смутился и вернул ему телефон.

— Видишь ли, – начал говорить Звёздочкин, убирая свой телефон в карман и смотря на своего собеседника, – я не знаю кто это пишет, но это происходит не в первый раз. У меня есть какая-то странная фанатка, которая не хочет знакомится со мной и при этом не хочет, чтобы я знакомился с кем-то. У неё даже со временем появились сторонники и они организовали целый фандом. Сначала мне было неловко из-за этого, но потом стало просто смешно. Я даже начал читать фанфики по другим фандомам. Иногда это интересно, особенно, когда люди исправляют концовку в ″Отверженных″. Это только между нами.

Олежа молча кивнул головой. Он пытался переварить услышанное. 

— Если откровенно, то обычно все просто смеялись над этим. До такого ещё никогда не доходило. – Антон с сожалением посмотрел на свою вторую половинку. – Прости, мне надо было тебя хотя бы предупредить.

— Да, всё в порядке. Ты не виноват. – честно отвечал Олежа. Его нынешние проблемы сейчас казались ему почему-то далёкими и приглушёнными, как в тумане. Скорее всего это было из-за шока. – Я просто… не совсем понимаю, как на это реагировать.

— Честно говоря, я тоже. – пожал плечами Антон. — Ты главное не переживай, я поговорю с ректором и расскажу ему свою убедительную версию истории.

— Но всё что попало в интернет, остаётся там. – неуверенно проговорил Олег. Он не понимал, как, например, то же удаление этой работы, если это возможно, исправит ситуацию, ведь люди всё равно запомнят это. Да и автора наверняка есть оригинал текста. В смысле кто вообще будет иметь только один вариант своей работы? Это всё равно, что писать свою работу во вкладке поиска, а потом закрыть её.

— Люди забудут об этом через неделю. – добродушно улыбнулся Звёздочкин. – Как и всё остальное в этом мире. – Антон потрепал по голове Олежу, вставая с кровати. – Пойдём лучше поедим и приведём тебя в порядок. Я набрал печенья и купил Нутеллу. – указал он на пакет с продуктами.

— Спасибо. – благодарно улыбнулся Олег. Он встал с кровати и пошёл к шкафу, чтобы достать оттуда полотенце.

— Хочешь повторить всё, что там написано? – ехидно улыбаясь спросил Антон, доставая продукты из пакета.

— Нет. – резко и чётко ответил Олежа с непроницаемым лицом, покрасневший до кончиков ушей.

Антон в ответ лишь мягко улыбнулся уголком рта.


	2. Прошлое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Во время одного из своих геройский дел Дипломатор умирает, становясь мало на что способным повлиять призраком, а Олежа, на чью голову это всё свалилось, не знает, что ему делать.
> 
> Дополнительные метки жанров и предупреждений: AU, Ангст, Неозвученные чувства. 
> 
> Автор AU: https://vk.com/club188068339

— Да потому что ты – идиот! – не выдержал и накричал на весь коридор университета Олежа на Антона. Благо сейчас они были единственными, кто там находился. В конце концов сейчас лето, а на летнюю практику ходят только те, кто решил, что личная жизнь им совершенно не нужна, как например, это сделал Олегсей. Он, правда, хотел бы иметь личную жизнь, но окружающий мир не особо располагал к этому, поэтому проще всего было просто жизнь по специфическому списку дел, коим и являлась учёба. Ведь в конце концов, когда твой лучший друг, которому ты хотел признаться в любви умирает от ножевого ранения в драке в тот же день, свидания или празднование окончания года с друзьями будет последним о чём можно подумать. К этому всё ещё следует прибавить и то, какой скандал разгорелся из-за этого случая, ведь когда тело Дипломатора забрали на опознание, полиции не составило тяжёлого труда узнать личность так надоевшего правительству героя, и всей России стало известно, что Антон Звёздочкин, сын московского чиновника, лучший студент Московского государственного педагогически-аграрного университета с углубленным изучением клингонского языка имени А. С. Соотвецкого за всё время существования этого учебного заведения, был тем самым Дипломатором. У всех тут же возникли смешанные чувства, ведь все любили Антона, молодёжь активно поддерживала Дипломатора, но более старшее поколение считало его маргиналом, а завистники только подливали масла в огонь. Однако, Олег не был всеми. 

Он дружил с Антоном и при этом давно настолько, что успел влюбиться. Сначала, когда он узнал о смерти Дипломатора, то до последнего надеялся, что это был не сам Антон, а какой-нибудь его подражатель, но когда он увидел призрака Звёздочкина, то испытал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, его возлюбленный умер, и Олег ощущал лишь отчаяние и несправедливость этого мира. С другой стороны, он буквально прокричал: ″Твою, с**а, мать перееб***ь, ты б***ь призрак! Призраки существуют! Загробная жизнь, б***ь, существует! Это же просто ах***ь″! Это значило тогда многое, ведь сколько теперь можно было совершить открытий! Он ощущал радость, любопытство и ощущение, что только что спорикоснулся к тому, что было закрыто для других. Но это состояние, при котором Олежа истратил свой годовой запас мата, быстро прошло, когда до него медленно и неумолимо доползло осознание того, что его друг мёртв, и, как выяснилось позднее, привязан каким-то образом к помаде, которую Антон использовал для рисования на своём лице знаменитой красной маски и которую оставил в комнате Олегсея. Всё это не радовало Олежу, особенно с его головной болью от недосыпа, а лишь доставляло дополнительные проблемы. Ситуацию ещё также ухудшала одна черта Антона, которую Олег на дух не переносил.

— Почему до тебя так долго доходит, что обычные слова не помогут!? Да плевать на меня преподша хотела, как и Побрацкий! Какая им разница, что я скажу! – срывался Олежа. Неделя у него не задалась: сначала ему снизили оценку за ″слишком тихий голос″, потом Димон отобрал у него конспект, забрав себе на зачёт, и дополнительно он получил сообщение о том, что Оля улетает за границу на учёбу. Последнее не то, чтобы сильно его расстраивало, он был рад за свою сестру, но он хотел увидеться с ней этим летом и даже купил билет на поезд в Санкт-Петербург, но его сестра хотела устроить старшему брату сюрприз и повод для гордости, и, наверное, Олег бы действительно радовался за Олю, если бы только их разговоры не были затянутыми и неловкими все эти последние года, а также если бы не купленный билет. И Олегсей накричал на Ольгу, обозвав её эгоисткой. Он знал, что это было неправильно, но он очень устал от того, что он ничего не может контролировать или хоть как-то повлиять на происходящее вокруг него. У него просто не было сил для этого.

— Олежа мне… – попытался вставить своё слово подавленный Антон.

— Почему ты просто не возьмёшь свою помаду и не уйдёшь! – продолжал ругаться Олег, пока его сердце больно сжималось внутри. Олегсея научили многому: как распоряжаться временем, как составить личное расписание, как ему следовать, обучили стенографии, только благодаря которой Димон никогда не сможет разобраться в записях конспекта, что было небольшим утешением в сложившейся ситуации, ведь скорее всего, если Побрацкий не разберётся с записями, то просто выкинет их. Олега научили как не вмешиваться в конфликты, сидеть тише воды и ниже травы, не ходить по тёмным улицам, но никто не научил его как переживать смерть своего возлюбленного и друга, как контролировать свои эмоции, как общаться с людьми, как импровизировать и как не проходить мимо. Этого ему никто за всю его жизнь не потрудился объяснить.

— Она бьётся током. Это единственная вещь, которой я не могу касаться, – тяжёло сказал Антон. Если бы он только мог избавить Олежу от себя, то так бы и сделал, потому что от него ведь нет ничего хорошего. Он только довёл единственного человека, которому мог доверить свои секреты.

Посмотрев на Антона, который изучал своим печальным взглядом пол, Олежа как будто опомнился. Ну, конечно, его друг буквально мёртв, не может поговорить со своей семьёй, ограничен по передвижению и проиграл в битве слов против насилия, а Олег только и делает, что упрекал одного из немногих людей, кто мало хотел, был готов изменить этот мир. 

— Прости, – тихо произнёс Олег и подошёл к окну, чтобы его открыть. Всё же затхлый и жаркий воздух от летнего солнца никак не помогал унять головную боль. Он сел на подоконник сбоку от открытого окна и стал изучать носки своих кроссовок. – Я просто не знаю, как дальше жить. – говорил Олег откровенно. – Раньше было проще. Когда мы были маленькими всё вообще было элементарно.

На самом деле всё всегда проще в детстве и все это понимают. Это было больше десятка лет назад, когда Олежа впервые встретился с Антоном. Это было за городом рядом с прудом и болотной местностью. Мама Антона приехала в отпуск туда на семейную дачу, а Олежа просто приехал к бабушке и дедушке. Они оказались соседями. Поначалу Олегу не сильно нравился Антон, ведь Оля часто играла с ним, иногда не обращая внимания на своего брата, вызывая тем самым ревность у последнего. Но потом Олежа тоже втянулся в их забавы, стал принимать участие в гонках на велосипедах, играть в прятки. Был у них даже один хорошо запомнившийся день. 

Это, разумеется, было тем же летом. Оля скакала по дому с раннего утра, сначала наслаждаясь восходом солнца, а потом доставая своего брата и забирая себе одну из его рубашек, тем временем как сам Олежа бормотал что-то невнятное в подушку, вопрошая про себя, когда это закончится. Затем всё же нехотя проснувшись, Олег пошёл на кухню и там с сестрой они позавтракали блинами, на перебой дерясь за варенье, под просьбы старших успокоится и слова о том, что его ещё много. Но детей тогда не волновало количество этой сласти. Их волновало кто первый сможет схватиться за ложку. Это просто были их детские забавы. После завтрака, ближе к полудню они вышли на улицу, где встретились с Антоном и вместе на велосипедах отправились на болото.

Они втроем находились у болота и занимались своими делами. Олежа сидел на краю помоста, свесив ноги и болтая ими в воде. Антон ходил недалеко и выискивал в траве насекомых, а Оля ловила сачком головастиков и собирала их в банку, наполненную водой. Разумеется, она не знала зачем это делает. Ей это просто нравилось и головастиков она собиралась отпустить обратно в болото, так как бабушка запретила тащить какую-либо живность в их дом. Олежа точно не помнил о чём они болтали в те года, но помнил, что им было хорошо и весело и ничего, кроме как страха зайти домой попить, их не беспокоило. Это был радостный солнечный день, пока внезапно под порывом сильного ветра небо не заволокли тучи и начался сильный ливень.

На своих велосипедах они изо всех сил крутили педали, желая как можно скорее попасть домой. Они были на полпути до дома, когда они промокли до единой нитки, а потом у Олежи слетела цепь и он упал в грязь, тем временем пока его спутники отдалялись от него всё дальше и дальше. Олегсею было больно шевелить ногой и страх потихоньку завладевал им, ведь он остался в грязи и один. Его слёзы смешались с дождём. Однако, вот он увидел вдалеке, как его сестра и друг разворачиваются и направляются к нему. Даже в те времена Антон показывал свои лучшие качества. Он помог Олеже встать, говорил слова поддержки и провёл мальчика до дома, подставив своё плечо, отвлекая его разговорами о чём-нибудь весёлом в чём ему активно помогала Оля, которая вела рядом с собой свой велосипед и велосипед брата. Своё транспортное Антон вёл второй свободной рукой сбоку от себя. Это было не очень удобно, но по-другому было никак.

Бабушка и дедушка долго сетовали на неуклюжесть Олежи, который, к счастью, не получил серьёзной травмы, но очень неприятно порезал ногу о камень. После обработки раны детей отправили мыться по очереди в душ. Затем их всех переодели в свежую одежду, Антону выдали некоторые вещи, которые бабушка купила для своего внука, но те оказались большими, что в данной ситуации сыграло на руку, ведь одежда идеально подошла Антону. Троице стало повеселее и, пока они играли по очереди в шашки, бабушка и дедушка позвонили маме Антоши, чтобы предупредить её о том, что её сын у них и с ним всё в порядке. Услышав, что с его мамой говорят, Антон тут же соскочил с места и подбежал к бабушке Олежи, чтобы поговорить по телефону с мамой. Он попросил остаться на ночёвку, и его мама дала согласие. 

Этот вечер Олежа запомнил на всю жизнь, потому что тогда они выстроили шалаш из подушек и одеял и вместе играли в захват крепости, поочерёдно свергая друг друга и ломая, и перестраивая снова свой шалаш. А потом они все втроём пошли спать. Спали они очень крепко: бегали по комнате, играя в салки, рассказывали друг другу страшилки, смотрели на звёзды из окна, придумывая небывалые созвездия, и только к полуночи, когда дремота всё же начала одолевать их, они все улеглись спать. Утром за Антоном зашла его мама. Она поблагодарила за то, что одежду её сына постирали и высушили, вернула вещи, которые временно дали Антону, а потом ушла. В тот день они уехали обратно в Москву и до конца лета брат с сестрой тоскливо ждали возвращения своего друга. Они не отчаивались до последнего, веря, что следующим летом встретятся вновь, но на следующий год дом Звёздочкиных был продан, а все связи утеряны. Так Олежа потерял своего друга в первый раз. 

— Ты снова пропал из моей жизни. – еле слышно произнёс Олежа, возвращаясь к действительности. 

— Прости. – только и смог выдавить из себя Антон, кажется впервые в жизни не находя, нужных слов. Ведь действительно, что он мог сказать, кроме нелепых оправданий? Да, он не хотел умирать, не хотел оставлять Олежу ни тогда, ни сейчас, но и остаться в стороне не мог, как и не мог ничего поделать с нынешним положением. Олегсей промолчал. Он слез с подоконника и сказал:

— Я в туалет. Ты, – он указал пальцем на Звёздочкина, – стоишь снаружи.

В туалете в зеркале Олежа увидел своё уставшее выражение лица. Его настроение и внутреннее состояние хорошо выражала его серая толстовка. Олежа был как серый цвет, ни чёрный, ни белый, не вписывающийся ни туда, ни сюда. Он не выглядел ярким, но и не был стильным. Он не сохранил нормальных отношений ни с другом, ни с сестрой. Он усердно учился, но он всегда получал четвёрки, которые тоже были не худшим, но и не лучшим результатом. Он не был заучкой, но смог таким прослыть, получая при этом насмешки от Дмитрия. Казалось, что вся его жизнь состояла из осколков, которые он не мог собрать. 

Олежа достал из кармана толстовки красную женскую помаду, которую всё это время сжимал в руке. Он подумал об Антоне, вернее о его поступках. Ведь он зачем-то лез в борьбу, которую заведомо проиграет. Его отец – коррумпированный чиновник, и всё же даже с осознанием этого Звёздочкин полез против нынешнего порядка, пытаясь установить свой. Зачем? Что им двигало? Он ведь понимал, что может проиграть, но всё равно делал это. Он шёл вперёд, пусть и все его движения, и слова были лишь гласом вопиющего в пустыне. Он двигался, и если честно, всё равно в какую сторону. Сами его старания на самом деле производили уважение.

Олег открыл помаду и посмотрел на её красный стержень. Парню всегда было интересно, почему только из-за нарисованной повязки на лице Антона никто не узнавал? То есть с чужими людьми это было понятно, но его одноклассники, родители… Как они могли не заметить этого? У Олежи было оправдание: ему не особо нравился Дипломатор. Студент всегда считал героя наивным, поэтому не особо интересовался им, не искал в интернете смазанные фотографии или рассматривал постеры, но его родители, тот же отец, который не переносил выскочку-героя, как они не могли его узнать? Олежа приложил помаду к переносице и очертил линию маски Дипломатора, уверенный в то, что следов не останется, ведь помада действительно ничего не пачкала, будто бы была высушенной. Раннее они с Антоном это проверяли. Какого же было удивление Олегсея, когда на его лице осталась красная линия. Ради эксперимента парень попытался разукрасить свои щёки, но на них не осталось никаких красных пятен. Тогда он снова вернулся к глазам, и помада отлично выполняла свою функцию покраски вишнёвым цветом. Олежа поводил помадой ещё раз и понял, что она работала, как волшебная кисть, которая красит в нужном месте нужным цветом и при этом, не выходя за границы. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало с маской Дипломатора. Ему это казалось от чего-то завораживающим. Парень открыл дверь туалета и тут же столкнулся с изумлённым взглядом Антона… Именно его, без маски. Тогда у Олежи появилась теория, которая нуждалась в практическом подтверждении и, как человек любознательный, он не мог удержаться. Пора было действовать и, кажется, впервые за долгое время он действительно мог что-то сделать зависящее только от него, а самое главное, знал, что конкретно.

— Олежа? – неуверенно спросил Антон.

— Я знаю, как тебе помочь. – ответил он, выходя из туалета и направляясь к концу коридора. – Надо выполнить долг Дипломатора, пока помада не закончится.

— Что? – сначала не понял Антон, а потом немного испугался. – Стой, подожди, а что будет после?

— Я не знаю. – остановился Олегсей и серьёзно смотря в глаза своему другу, которому ещё предстояло многое сказать и признаться, сказал:

— Но я точно знаю, что пришло время решать проблемы.


	3. Распорядок дня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У каждого есть свой устоявшийся распорядок дня и каждый ему так или иначе следует. А что происходит, когда они смешиваются?
> 
> Дополнительные тэги: Повседневность, AU: все живы.

Распорядок дня – важная часть жизни любого студента и у каждого он был свой в зависимости от предпочтений, количества друзей и элементарно от образа жизни. У Олежи он тоже, естественно был, причём спланированный. Не всё, конечно, всегда шло по этому самому плану, но обычно студент старался придерживаться его. Смотрящие со стороны на Олегсея этому не были удивлены тому, что он буквально живёт по расписанию. Чему бы они действительно удивились, если бы с ним общались, так это тому, что у Олежу, вопреки распространённому мнению, есть режим сна. На самом деле это было удивительно даже для самого студента, но его день действительно начинался с подъёма в четыре утра. Ложился спать он, соответственно, в девять вечера. Всё из-за того, что в один день Олегсей решил, что ему проще рано вставать, чем поздно ложиться, а потом просыпаться с ощущением, будто бы только что восстал из гроба. Этому также поспособствовали его соседи, которые начинали шуметь в двенадцать ночи и лучше действительно было пораньше уснуть, чтобы во время глубокого сна всего этого не слышать, а потом, как раз к четырём, спать ложились уже его соседи. Если бы кто-то общался с Олежей более тесно, например, заходя дальше обычных приветствий и если бы сам студент поступил бы также, то его новоиспечённый друг тут же бы назвал такой режим сна невероятным и обвинил бы Олега во лжи. 

Далее шло обычное утро: почистить зубы, в тридцатый раз вспомнить о том, что надо купить себе гребешок, переодеться и прийти на пары за двадцать минут до их начала. В это же свободное время перед парой он дочитывал необходимый ему или просто интересующий его материал, пока наконец в аудиторию не начинали поспешно входить опаздывающие, а за ними с суровым лицом не показывался преподаватель по психологии, которого после пары Олегсей дополнительно заваливал вопросами. Дальше всё примерно таким же чередом: Олежа сидел пару, осыпал с головы до ног преподавателя вопросами, если не успевал задать их дополнительно во время занятия и прерывалась эта цепочка только на обед. 

Вообще, для Олега было не редкостью забыть поесть. Иной раз он мог зачитаться в коридорах и один раз он даже из-за этого опоздал на пару. С тех пор у него установлены уведомления в виде будильников на каждый день согласно учебному расписанию, которые помогают студенту вовремя уйти из книжной реальности. Правда, напоминаний о еде это не касалось: Олежа, если ему было слишком интересно читать, мог спокойно и махнуть рукой на такую мелочь как обед, и выходило так, что часто он ел только раз в сутки. Хотя, если всё же бывали эти редкие моменты, когда студенту надо было поесть, то он шёл в ближайший магазин, не желая торчать в очереди в столовой и лишний раз терять время, стоя в душной толпе, и покупал там бутерброды или сэндвичи с запасом на вечер, чтобы, не отвлекаясь от учёбы, поужинать. После этого всё проходило в том же темпе: из кабинета в кабинет ходить на пары, задавать вопросы, уходить. Если же так случалось, что пар не было, то Олежа шёл на пары к другим курсам, а если ему надо было подготовиться к сессии или так получалось, что его не пускали не на свои пары, то он шёл в библиотеку с читальным залом, удобно расположенном в самом вузе, и сидел там до заката. Он бы сидел и дальше вплоть до самого закрытия университета, но он не хотел возвращаться назад в общежитие по потёмкам. Когда же он возвращался в общежитие, то начинал готовиться ко сну, по-быстрому доделывая некоторые задания. В этот важный ритуал обязательно входили видео с котятами перед тем, как лечь спать.

***

У Антона тоже был такой распорядок. Такой же невероятный, сравнимый только с настоящей катастрофой и не только из-за тайного хобби, хотя и оно тоже играло свою роль. Если у Олежи был сбалансированный мифический режим сна, но ему никто в это не поверил бы, то вот на счёт Звёздочкина никто не сомневался. На самом же деле несмотря на то, что магистр вставал как штык в шесть утра, режим сна у него был кошмарный из-за того, что он ложился в лучшем случае в четыре-пять утра. Не обращая внимание на своё порою кошмарное состояние, сравнимое с тяжёлым перерождением, Антон обязательно завтракал. Впрочем, только для того чтобы успеть приготовить завтрак он и вставал в такую рань. В спешке в оставшееся время доделывает задания и никогда не опаздывает на пары, хотя и одевается в самый последний момент. Из этого в общем-то и вышел его смешанный стиль, когда он надел на себя майку с треугольником, первые попавшиеся под руку поглаженные штаны, а потом вместо весенней куртки второпях схватил пиджак.

Дальше у него всё шло как у всех: он сидел на парах, на которых иногда видел парня в клетчатой рубашке, думая, что это кто-то из их группы, кто часто прогуливает, ведь Антон не помнил такого студента в их группе, слушал преподавателя, кое-что записывал, разбирался с делами группы как староста, общался на перерывах с ребятами, которые хотели с ним общаться, иногда помогал по мелочам преподавателям, которые потом это запоминали и смотрели сквозь пальцы на некоторые прогулы Звёздочкина, которые он использовал, разумеется, во благо, например, чтобы по-быстрому в библиотеке, в которой, казалось, можно было постоянно увидеть кудрявого паренька в синей рубашке, который как будто бы стал частью интерьера того хранилища книг, состряпать реферат или доклад, а может и прошерстить новости. 

О спокойном обеде Антон мог только мечтать. Он предпочитал обедать в столовой, где еда была не такой плохой, как все её привыкли описывать и даже наоборот, там весьма неплохо готовили. Вот только бывали у магистра моменты, когда он хотел абстрагироваться и побыть наедине. Перерыв, который ещё и можно было скрасить едой, для этого был идеальной возможностью, но в столовой к нему часто подсаживались и приходилось поддерживать разговор. Чего порою не сделаешь, чтобы поддержать свой имидж и репутацию. Правда решение такой маленькой проблемки нашлось быстро: рядом с университетом, буквально через дорогу, находился небольшой продуктовый, в котором продавались бутерброды. Там же и часто мелькал какой-то студент всё в той же синей рубашке, но Звёздочкин не предавал этому значения. Он был здесь только ради перекуса и возможности зайти за угол, чтобы поесть в тишине.

После обеда дела шли как у всех: пары, перерывы, пары, собрание студсовета, часовое обсуждение того, как выбить у ректора куллер в столовую, разбор с бумагами, мероприятиями, а потом наконец вечер. По доброте душевной Антон иногда подвозил особо напрашивающихся к нему студентов и студенток до общежития, а потом и сам ехал к себе в квартиру, в которой он переодевался, доставая свой любимый плащ, потом спускался обратно вниз, снова садился в машину, по пути заезжал на заправку, а потом уже на дело. Правда перед этим он ещё какое-то время сидел в машине и рисовал себе помадой маску при скудном свете фонарей, которую потом всё в той же машине, но уже в другом месте, стирал с помощью мицеллярной воды, чтобы приехать домой в пять утра и, видимо с помощью Божьего чуда, не заработать себе мигрень от постоянного недосыпа.

***

Жизнь не особо изменилась, когда они решили съехаться после года отношений, которые начались с того, что Олежа тоже начал заворачивать за угол, чтобы поесть там вдали ото всех. Он, конечно, поначалу не разговаривал с Антоном, не задавал ему вопросов, а просто молча стоял и, на самом деле он бы и дальше не лез к магистру, если бы однажды тот сам не спросил бы Олегсея о том, что студент тут делает. Так они и познакомились, сговорились, подружились, влюбились друг в друга, когда Олег обрабатывал раны Дипломатору, который спас младшего студента от нежелательных травм, которые ему грозили из-за невольного участия в драке, а потом Антон предложил ему тайно переехать к нему в квартиру. Олежа, краснея от смущения и счастья, согласился. Он всё ещё был прописан в общежитии, чтобы не вызывать подозрений иногда появлялся там. Они оба были не готовы рассказать кому-либо об их отношениях. Антон был не готов иметь дел с отцом и тем, что начнутся нападки на Олежу, а Олегсей не имел сил ни на разбирательства с родителями, ни на разбирательства с общественностью, ни на терпение травли и, конечно же, не был готов к тому, что угроза для Антона вырастит в геометрической прогрессии. Единственное, на что у него всё же были силы, так это рассказать о таком только Оле по секрету, которая восприняла всё спокойно. В такие дни, когда Олег сидел в своей комнате, было не редкостью то, что с ним ночевал Антон. Но все эти изменения не то, чтобы перевернули всё с ног на голову.

Олежа теперь вставал на час позже. Нет, просыпался он какое-то время всё ещё как обычно, но из-за того, что как правило засыпал в обнимку с Антоном, который и так спал ужасно, продолжал молча лежать в кровати, пока наконец не прозвенит будильник на телефоне магистра, оповещающий о том, что наступил пятый час от нового дня. Ходили умываться они вместе и без мыслей о том, что кто-то может их заметить в такую рань, ведь большинство студентов сами только ложились в пять. Антон ужаснулся, когда узнал, что Олежа не завтракает, считая, что можно пропустить ужин, но никак завтрак или обед, поэтому он стал готовить еду и для него. Олег же не мог принять такой жест ничем не отплатив, поэтому помогал своему парню с рефератами, а также помогал ему не забыться во времени, поэтому магистр больше не одевался в спешке, хотя свой стиль решил всё же сохранить. 

Они вместе ехали в университет, где их дороги расходились из-за разного расписания, хотя они и могли пересечься в момент, когда у Олежи не было пар, а у Антона они были. Если такое происходило, то Звёздочкин всегда дожидался у дверей своего парня, пока тот не задаст все его волнующие вопросы. В это время к Антону кто-то мог подойти и заговорить с ним и, если раньше уходом из разговора были причины времени, которые магистр считал нелепыми, то теперь его выручал Олег, который мог спокойно сказать: ″Пошли на следующую пару″. 

И всё же питаться одними бутербродами было вредно, поэтому иногда Антон затаскивал своего спутника в столовую, где иногда несмотря на все протесты, брал ему еду. На самом деле с Олежей было удобно сидеть в столовой: с ним всегда можно было поддержать разговор. Разумеется, к ним подсаживались и другие студенты, которые хотели привлечь внимание магистра, но тот всегда специально переводил русло разговора в сторону Олега, меняя темы на понятные последнему. Так он отсеивал людей, ведь по итогу за их столом оставались только разбирающиеся в вопросе люди, а Антону больше не приходилось делать вид, будто ему интересно слышать в десятый раз за день о том, что творилось на тусовке какого-то Алексея.

Ощущения, с которыми Олежа сидел в библиотеке изменились. Если раньше он там сидел, чтобы просто не возвращаться в обстановку его тесной комнаты, которая не настраивала на продуктивную работу, как, например, это делала библиотека, то теперь он ждал, когда Антон вернётся с очередного студсовета. Сам же Антон оставался на какое-то время в библиотеке с Олежей, просто чтобы побыть немного с ним наедине. Ну и доделать реферат, да, конечно. Он ещё так поступал, чтобы не подвозить более студентов, которые хотели разойтись по домам, как можно скорее, поэтому они просто по дороге, самостоятельно добираясь до своего места проживания, с ностальгией вспоминали, как когда-то их подвозил Антон Звёздочкин, который ныне оставался допоздна в библиотеке, ответственно занимаясь учёбой. В библиотеку впоследствии стало ходить чуть больше людей, чем обычно. 

Первое время Олег честно пытался бороться с чрезмерным геройствованием Антона, но позже сдался. Однако решение проблемы всё же нашлось, просто не так, как это подразумевал Олег. Обычно он теперь ложился в десять, но бывали дни, когда он не находил себе места и не спал чуть ли не до самого возвращения Дипломатора. Антон же, заметив то, что его юный друг истощает себя, решил, что всё же иногда будет брать перерывы, чтобы меньше беспокоить своего возлюбленного. Он также всегда оставлял записки, если уходил без предупреждения, что происходило редко, но всё бывало.  
Не претерпели серьёзных изменений и их выходные. Олегсей проводил все выходные за книгами, а Антон просто пытался выспаться и отдохнуть от всего живого, что его только тогда окружало. Когда же они стали проводить последние два дня недели вместе, то просто оставались в тихой компании друг друга. Олежа иногда что-то читал вслух, сидя на кровати, а Антон спокойно спал на его коленях. Это было их спокойное время, когда они могли заниматься свои делами, иногда посмотреть фильм с чипсами, а в редких случаях и пойти прогуляться в парк Горького. 

Нет, знаете, всё же многое изменилось, когда они съехались. Их дни стали теплее. Их жизни стали лучше.


	4. Смена обстановки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные тэги: AU: все живы. Снова. Повседневность.
> 
> Ребята решают отправится далеко за город, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды. 
> 
> UPD: Я не могу, я готова плакать! Этот золотой человек нарисовал прекрасный арт/иллюстрацию к этому драбблу. Просто день сделан с самого утра.  
> https://vk.com/wall-179377746_996

Жажда приключений – вещь довольно странная. Она приходит внезапно и может подолгу не отпускать. В какой-то мере это даже можно сравнить с любовью с первого взгляда, ведь, по сути, что там, что здесь всё начинается с глупых решений, перетекающих в поступки и последствия, которые могут идти с нами рука об руку всю жизнь. Но, чтобы не унывать и не драматизировать, стоит сказать, что бывает и так, что всё проходящее оказывается просто приятным путешествием. Иной раз бывает, что то, как к этому путешествию пришли, оказывается важнее самой этой поездки. Правда, наши герои пришли к этой идее весьма просто, но спонтанно. Всё, как обычно и бывало, началось с Олежи, а точнее с того, что он узнал о звездопаде. Он пошёл к Антону, с которым состоял в отношениях, и предложил идею выехать куда-нибудь загород, чтобы полюбоваться редким явлением звёздного неба. Старший студент, понимая, что даже если скажет нет, то это не остановит Олегсея от поездки в одиночку, а Звёздочкин в последнее время слишком дорожил своими нервами, чтобы каждые пять минут звонить своему парню, задавая один и тот же вопрос, как заведённый, так что он согласился подвезти Олежу до места, которое он укажет. Последний буквально скакал от радости и светился от счастья и предвкушения поездки, которая потихоньку превращалась в романтическую.

Конечно же, Димону было тяжело не заметить всей этой радости, летающих сердечек вокруг головы соседа и слащавой улыбочки на мечтательном выражении лица своего сокамерника по общежитию. Пошли расспросы о происходящем, и Олежа не тая рассказал своему другу в чём дело. Тот лишь пожал плечами, сохраняя отстранённое выражение лица, а сам про себя радовался тому, что на последние две недели пребывания в Москве после сессии останется один. Однако, вот незадача, обо всём этом узнала Оля, которой тоже было интересно вживую увидеть звездопад, а родной её брат не мог отказать ей в этом удовольствии, как раз наоборот, нашёл ещё один повод для радости. Дмитрий же в свою очередь потерял этот повод, когда Ольгя высказала предложение о двойном свидании, от которого Диме было тяжело отвернуться, ведь при обсуждении этой мысли в комнате находилась вся троица зачинщиков, который выжидательно уставились на Побрацкого. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как с нелепой улыбкой соврать о том, что да, конечно, он поедет с ними на машине Антона в Тверскую область с великой радостью. Ехали они именно туда потому, что световое загрязнение от Москвы заходило даже дальше области этого города и ехать надо было очень далеко, а в Твери как раз находились дальние родственники Антона, которых всё равно надо было хотя бы раз год навещать. Тем временем, судя по перечисляемым предметам первой необходимости и предметов, необходимых для ночёвки в лесу, Димон говорил себе, что поездка будет тяжёлой. Что ж, отчасти так и оказалось. Вернее, это вообще было неправдой.

Они выехали пораньше, чтобы по приезде установить палатку при закатных лучах солнца под последние птичьи серенады, а не под свет фонаря и маты Димона. Поначалу всем было немного некомфортно. Олежа, например, не привык к тому, чтобы находится так долго в закрытой машине, и только открытое окно помогало ему чувствовать себя лучше. Антон внимательно следил за тем, чтобы Дима не курил в его машине, хотя и не мог делать этого постоянно, ведь внимательность на дороге было жизненно необходимо соблюдать. Дима старался скрывать своё недовольство и не хамить, а Оля долгое время не могла найти с парнем своего брата общий язык. Пожалуй, единственным, что их спасло, оказалась дотошная планировка Олегсея и музыка. 

Когда поднимался вопрос о музыке, которая обязательно должна была бы звучать в дороге, ведь без неё было скучно, то Олежа просто предложил всем скинуть ему любимые треки, которые он запишет на диск, и они будут в алфавитом порядке воспроизводиться в машине. Это оказалось действительно хорошей идеей хотя бы потому, что они не подумали о дорожных играх, а игры в слова быстро скатились в придумывание новых выражений, за что стоило сказать спасибо Димону, а благодаря музыке они придумали новую игру, суть которой заключалась в том, чтобы угадать, кто скинул Олеже тот или иной трек. Эта забава помогла ребят узнать много нового друг о друге, например то, что Олег – меломан, но предпочитал зарубежную музыку, так как она отвлекала не так сильно, как отечественная, поэтому большинство иностранных трэков были именно его. Песни группы ″Комсомольск″, разумеется, были от Димона, от Оли было пара песен Виктора Цоя и, на всеобщее удивление, классика, вроде композиций Баха или Бетховена. Антон же не особо часто слушал музыку. У него не было потребности в этом и тут стоит добавить и то, что он не любил подолгу ходить в наушниках, так что когда перед ним была поставлена задача закинуть в общую копилку пару композиций, он почему-то решил, что будет отличной идеей скачать тяжёлый металл. Чтож, кто же знал, что этот жанр действительно ему понравится.

***

_— На скованных одной цепью  
Связанных одной целью  
Скованных одной цепью  
Связанных одной целью,_ – хором пели ребята строчки из песни группы ″Наутилус Пампилус″, когда проехали больше половины пути. Неожиданно Антон свернул с дороги на лесную обочину. Он заметил застрявшую машину, чей хозяин отчаянно махал руками, призывая хоть кого-нибудь на помощь.

— Я сейчас, – сказал Звёздочкин и вышел из машины. Он направился к незнакомцу. Олежа покинул своё переднее пассажирское место и направился вслед за своим спутником.

— Он серьёзно собрался помогать ему? – недовольно пробурчал Димон. Ему, конечно, начала нравится поездка, но внеплановая остановка резко испортила ему настроение.

— А что такого? – спросила Оля. – Ты разве бы сам не остановился и не помог бы?

— Нет. – честно ответил Дмитрий, наблюдая за тем, как Антон капается под капотом чужой машины, а Олегсей смотрит на это со стороны.

— Пф, – только и произнесла Оля, открывая правую дверь со стороны заднего пассажирского сиденья. – В любом случае, везде можно найти радость. – Димону было забавно слышать такую фразу из уст девушки, которая сейчас носила тёмную шляпу с широкими краями, укрывая при этом свои лицо и бледную кожу оголённых плечь от любого солнечного света, от чего была похожа на невесту какого-нибудь барона-вампира. – Например, сейчас отличный момент, чтобы наконец покурить. Да, я видела, как ты всю дорогу теребил сигарету в кармане, – ответила Оля на вопросительный взгляд своего парня, мол, как ты прочитала мои мысли, перед тем как хлопнуть дверь и скрыться за деревьями. Дима долго не сидел и тоже вышел из машины, как раз в тот момент, когда к ней подошёл Антон и достал из багажника провода для прикуривания. Дима отошёл в сторонку, подальше от машины, сказал мысленно спасибо погоде за безветренность, а то ещё не хватило слушать нытьё Олега по поводу запаха сигаретного дыма. 

Его глаза наблюдали за тем, как Антон подсоединяет провода, а Олежа болтает с незнакомцем, что было не совсем в его характере, ведь обычно он сторонился посторонних, но тут видимо сыграло свою роль то, что Димон называл ″фактором Антон″, а именно желание Олежи быть рядом со своим парнем. В какой-тот степени такая слащавая привязанность его раздражала, ведь у них с Олей не было такого, потому что они ″были нормальными людьми, которым не надо было быть постоянно рядом друг с другом″. 

— Что, боишься, что Олежу утащат? – внезапно раздался под ухом голос Оли, от чего Диму передёрнуло.

— Откуда у вас, Душновых, талант к призрачному появлению? – возмущался Димон.

— Приходилось учиться ходить тихо, когда твои родители жаворонки и чуть что ругаются между собой, – спокойно ответила Оля, пожав плечами. Дима же не нашёлся, что ответить.

— Не парься ты так, а то похож на ворчливого старика, который не умеет веселиться.

— Это я не умею веселиться!? Я тут из всех вас всегда в центре внимания на любой вечеринке! – возразил Побрацкий.

— Хорошо, хорошо, – закатила глаза Оля, – скажем по-другому: ты не умеешь расслабляться.

— А? А в чём разница?

— В том, что сейчас, вместо того чтобы спокойно курить, ты смотришь на этих двоих. – Оля указала пальцем в сторону своего брата и Антона. – Ревнуешь моего братца? – хитро улыбнулась Ольга. Димон тут же покраснел, не то от злости, не то от смущения.

—Нет! – тут же шёпотом воскликнул он, опасаясь, что, если сделает это громче, на него будет направлено лишнее внимание.

— Тогда в чём дело? Я думала, что Антон перестал тебя раздражать. – искренне не понимала девушка.

— Ага. Теперь они меня оба раздражают. 

— Ну, мы их тоже раздражаем.

— А?

— Олеже не нравится то, как я одеваюсь, – Оля обвела себя руками, показывая чёрный топ и такого же цвета мини-юбку, – а Антона раздражает, что ты куришь. Он, кстати, всю дорогу бросал на тебя взгляды, чтобы ты не закурил. – последнее почему-то польстило Диме. – Но они всё равно общаются с нами. Просто дай людям быть теми, кто они есть. Не делай того, что пытался делать мой отец. – напоследок сказала Оля и направилась к машине, в багажник которой Олег уже убирал провода с зажимами ″крокодилами″. Антон уже прощался с незнакомцем, который расплывался в благодарной улыбке, а за тем направился к водительскому сиденью. Димон затушил сигарету и хотел бы бросить её на землю, но, не желая слушать получасовую лекцию о засорении окружающей среды, вспомнил, что в машине есть мусорный пакетик и направился туда. Когда он сел на своё место, Антон завёл свой автомобиль, и они направились дальше к месту назначения, когда солнце уже начинало клонилось к закату.

***

Несмотря на задержку, прибыли они, как и хотели к закату и под последние угасающие лучи солнца поставили палатку и развели костёр. Зефир для жарки над костром, который они взяли с собой, чтобы почувствовать себя персонажами зарубежных фильмов, был благополучно сожжён чрезмерно инициативным Димой, причём ему настолько понравилось то, как горит сласть, что он попробовал поджарить зефир, совершенно для этого непредназначенный. Оле нравилось наблюдать за этим, ведь она редко могла наблюдать такую искреннюю, немного по-детски наивную увлечённость вечно недовольного и безразличного Дмитрия Побрацкого. Олежа, которого больше интересовало звёздное небо, чем посиделки со страшилками у костра, направился к машине, под стрекотание сверчков и отдалённый Олин смех достал с заднего сиденья бинокль, который он одолжил у друга отца, сел на капот машины, надеясь, что Антон не будет против, и начал всматриваться в звёздное небо.

Прожив львиную долю своей жизни в крупных городах, чей свет угасал лишь с восходом солнца, возможности нормально полюбоваться звёздным небом у Олежи не было. По факту он впервые в жизни сейчас видит настолько кристально чистое звёздное небо, которое со всей щедростью и красотой показывало чарующую россыпь белых точек в обрамлении далёкой туманности. Олегу казалось, что он может расплакаться от такой дивной красоты. 

— Красиво, правда? – сказал Антон, чьи приближающиеся шаги Олежа недавно слышал.

— Ага. – только и вымолвил от изумления Олегсей.

— Скажи же мне, Олежа, какие звёзды тебе нравятся больше? 

— А? Я даже не знаю. Они все удивительные. – отвечал начинающий астроном. – А что? – он только сейчас отложил бинокль в сторону и посмотрел на своего собеседника, ведь в конце концов это было невежливо разговаривать с человек и даже не посмотреть на него. Антон же стоял с лукавой улыбкой и вздёрнутой одной бровью прижал к капоту Олегсея нависнув над ним. Олег смотрел прямо в янтарные глаза своего возлюбленного, которые, видимо теперь, будет до конца жизни сравнивать со звёздами. А потом до него дошёл смысл сказанного, и он прыснул смехом.

— Тебе надо меньше времени проводить с Димой.

— Почему же? Раньше я не мог тебя рассмешить. У меня был только один способ, посмотреть на твою улыбку и услышать твой смех. – озорно говорил Антон.

— Да? И что за способ? – спросил Олежа, пытаясь вспомнить и понять, что именно Звёздочкин имел в виду.

— Не помнишь, правда?

— Чт-то? – Олежа немного напрягся, когда рука Антона легла на его бёдра, причём не зря, потому что чужие пальцы начали подниматься вверх и стучать по его рёбрам. Младший студент тут же начал смеяться. – Нет, стой! Я пошутиихиаха… – Антон убрал свои руки и поцеловал Олежу в губы, притягивая его к себе. Это был короткий поцелуй, который прервался тем, что начинающий астроном краем глаза через полуоткрытые веки заметил звездопад. Он, конечно же, забыв обо всём на свете тут же попытался вскочить с капота, ударившись при этом головой о лоб своего партнёра, и тут же начал звать Диму, который изображал Дракулу с помощью пледа, и Олю, которая кокетничала с ним. Потом, заметив Антона потирающего свой лоб, извинился перед ним и поцеловал в ушибленное место. Из-за плохого освещения в тот момент Олежа упустил ещё одно редкое явление: покраснение звезды от смущения.

И всё же звездопад навсегда отпечатался в их памяти. Они бы ещё с превеликим удовольствием сделали бы пару снимков, если бы кто-то из их четвёрки додумался взять камеру получше телефонной, ведь даже айфон Антона не смог в полной мере отобразить ту красоту, которую они видели в ту ночь. Олежа, зачарованный, не отводил взгляда от звёзд. Антон, которому хватило пяти минут любования звездопада, нашёл себя смотрящим на счастливого парня под боком и, кажется, что именно эту искреннюю радость Звёздочкин запомнит лучше яркого света звёзд. Оля приобняла и прижалась к Диме, положив ему на плечо свою голову и тоже наслаждалась редким астрономическим явлением, загадывая про себя желания. Что же до самого Дмитрия, то чувствуя тепло под боком, наблюдая за завороженным взглядом Олежи и чистейшим звёздным небом, он признался себе, что всё же вся эта дорога того стоила.

Бонус

Олежа: Мой парень слишком высокий, чтобы я мог поцеловать его в губы. Что мне делать?  
"Скарлетт": Ударь его в живот. Затем, когда он склонится от боли, поцелуй его.  
Оля: Возьмись за него.  
Димон: Ударь его в голень.  
Антон: НЕТ ВСЕМУ ЭТОМУ. ПРОСТО ПОПРОСИ МЕНЯ НАКЛОНИТЬСЯ. 


	5. Подарки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные метки: OOC, Полиамория, AU: все живы. Вновь.
> 
> День Святого Валентина и время выбора подарков.
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ! НЕ ПОВТОРЯЙТЕ ОПИСАННЫХ В ДАННОЙ РАБОТЕ ДЕЙСТВИЙ ДОМА! А впрочем кому я это говорю.

Вечер пятницы – прекрасный момент для жизни студента, если у вас пятидневка. На счастье студентов Московского государственного педагогически-аграрного университета с углубленным изучением клингонского языка имени А. С. Соотвецкого они учились только свои законные пять дней. А ещё конец столь долгожданного дня неплохо помогал конспирации. Например, можно было просто на просто сказать слишком любопытным людям, что идёшь с соседом на вписку и ближайшие выходные ноги твоей в общежитии не будет, тем временем как на самом деле вы вдвоём поедете в квартиру к своему парню, чтобы тихо-мирно посмотреть втроём фильм, а потом улечься спать. Дима, по правде говоря, не был фанатом спокойных посиделок, но будучи слишком уставшим обычно не возражал, а молча укладывался на плечо Антона. Олежа же наоборот, наслаждался этим уютным времяпрепровождением и всегда считал лежание в одной постели в обнимку с Антоном, прижимаясь к его груди и переплетая ноги друг друга, вишенкой на торте завершения будничной недели.

— Дима, давай к нам, – предложил Олежа присоединиться к их с Антоном объятию.

— Не хочу я обниматься. Это по-пидорски, – буркнул Дмитрий. Олег хотел было задать пару логических вопросов, но его опередил Антон, поспешив успокоить:

— Не переживай, Олеж. Он сейчас держит мою руку.

В ответ на эту реплику Дима лишь прорычал что-то невнятное в сторону, а Олежа лишь тихо посмеялся.

Пожалуй, даже утро субботы после такого приятного вечера было восхитительным. По крайней мере так думал Олег, который надеялся на то, что увидит рядом с собой Антона и услышит недовольное бурчание Димы, о просьбе поспать ещё пять минуточек, но вместо этого его голубые глаза столкнулись со сонным взглядом Побрацкого, чьё выражение лица смело можно было ставить напротив слова ″угрюмость″ в качестве иллюстрации.

— Ну и куда делся этот пидр? – после недолгого молчания первым разорвал немые гляделки Дима. Олежа сел в кровати и лишь пожал плечами. 

— Ургх, – только произнёс Дмитрий, распластавшись на кровати звездой, прикрыв глаза рукой от прямого солнечного света, который так не кстати лил в его глаза. Олег встал с кровати и направился в ванную, которая являлась смежной комнатой по отношению к спальне. 

— Ты уже придумал, что подаришь Антону на четырнадцатое февраля? – заголосил Олегсей, выдавливая пасту на свою зубную щётку. Дима ответил честно и прямо:

— Нет. Думал по торговому центру пройтись.

— Пофнятно. – ответил Олежа с зубной щёткой во рту. – Фы фольхо ф сенфр не фуйфя.

— Чего? – выкрикнул Побрацкий присев в кровати. Из ванной выглянула голова Олега, чей рот был в белой пене от зубной пасты. Он вытащил изо рта свою щётку и отчеканил каждое своё слово:

— В центр не ходи.

— Почему? – слегка удивился Дима. Не то, что бы он действительно собирался туда идти со своими-то финансами, но всё же решил оставить этот вариант на отчаянный случай, если всё же не сможет ничего найти для человека, у которого буквально есть всё.

— Там сегодня митинг будет. Антон упоминал, так что если хочешь разбираться потом с нашей полицией или если ты умеешь бегать, то можешь и пойти.

— Нет, мне плевать. Но спасибо за предупреждение, Барбос - дикий пёс. – сказал он и заулыбался во все зубы. Олежа лишь закатил глаза, сунул себе щётку в рот и скрылся в ванной продолжая чистить зубы. Дима же, устав от солнечного света и от того, что ему кроме потолка не на что смотреть, решил наконец-таки встать с кровати, взять свой свитер, вторгнуться в ванную к Олеже, чтобы расчесаться перед зеркалом, а потом, перед уходом, не найдя ключей в тарелочке-ключнице в прихожей, спросить:

— Вторая пара ключей у тебя? 

— А? Да. – раздался голос Олега с кухни почти синхронно с писком микроволновки.

— Отлично, я пошёл. – сказал Дима, накидывая на себя зимнюю куртку.

— В общежитии в пять, не опоздай, – крикнул ему вдогонку Олегсей, на что Дмитрий выкрикнул одно единственное ″Ага″ и пошёл к лифту.

***

Если быть откровенным, то Дима не любил ходить за подарками и далеко не потому, что на это уходили деньги, или он всё никак не мог сделать выбор между одним и другим. Он в последнее время ловил себя на том, что выбор подарка вызывает у него раздражение, ведь зачастую он не знал, что конкретно дарить, что перетекало в страх того, что его подарок может оказаться плохим и не дай бог хуже, чем у остальных. Конечно, когда-то ему было всё равно, но со временем и с тихо подходящим пониманием того, что для него кто-то старается, что Олежа прочитал кучу статей про гитары, только чтобы купить медиатор, то просыпается внутри какое-то то ли соперническое чувство, заключающееся в том, чтобы доказать, что ты не хуже, то ли элементарное желание выразить свою благодарность, помимо слов ″Ага, спасибо″. Особенно это ещё проявлялось с Антоном, у которого не было проблем с финансами, и он действительно мог подарить качественную и дорогую гитару.  
Иногда он завидовал Олегсею. Ведь как говориться: подарок либо богат, либо руками и от сердца. Первого у Побрацкого было немного, второго не было вообще, в отличие от Олега, который однажды увлёкся бумажными модулями и собрал из них павлина. Да и не только это, потому что ещё выяснилось, что Олеже нравится готовить. В этом надо сказать ″спасибо″ его чрезмерно активной сестре, которая ходила то на танцы, то на борьбу, а сейчас недавно окончила кулинарные курсы, поделившись, собственно, парой рецептов и трюков с братом, и теперь ходит на курсы по выживанию в дикой природе при суровых обстоятельствах. Дима даже не спрашивал, где она нашла эти курсы, он просто смирился с тем, что эта девушка его уже ничем не удивит. Из-за всего этого Дмитрий был уверен, что подарком на День святого Валентина они оба с Антоном получат еду, а вот что подарит сам Дима – вопрос большой и тяжело разрешимый.

Он бродил между бесконечными рядами безделушек, всякой утвари для украшения интерьера дома, зачем-то даже зашёл в ювелирный, хотя и понимал, что делать ему там нечего, в общем бродил и не знал куда ему деться. Он решил сделать небольшой перерыв и сесть на скамейку, рядом с которой с одной стороны стояла мусорка, а с другой – искусственная пальма. Дима сидел погружённый в свои мысли, не замечая мельтешащих по всюду людей, которые точно так же, как и он, не знали, что подарить своей второй половинке в этот сердечный день влюблённых. Дмитрий перебирал различные варианты в своей голове, отсекая их по очерёдности появления. Например, еда отпадает сразу: её уже по большей вероятности готовит Олежа; мастерить не умел, фенечки плести – ни за что в жизни, с книгой угадать невозможно в отношении обоих, потому что они оба не вылезают из библиотеки сутками: один из зданий, а второй из электронной. Конфетки, валентинки, цветы – блевать хочется от саднящей в горле сладости. Часы, рубашки, украшения отметались сразу – не та финансовая категория. Оставалось только покупать носки, что на самом деле, если призадуматься, было отличной идеей, но только если говорить о Душнове. Димон просиял. Да, точно, он же знает какие носки любит Олежа и что в последний раз он жаловался, что их ему не хватает. Отлично, одним меньше, но вопрос с Антоном оставался открытым. Дима тяжело вздохнул и направился к выходу, чтобы устроить перекур на свежем воздухе и подумать над подарком человеку, который очень упрямо платит за и посиделки в ресторанах, отчего Дима действительно чувствовал себя как некое слабое звено в их любовной цепи.

У Олежи же проблем с выбором подарка не было. Он ещё за месяц решил что будет делать, как и с кем. Так, например, согласно своему этому плану сейчас он находился в кухне общежития своей сестры, в сотый раз перечитывал рецепт эклеров и клубничного торта, выбранные его сестрой по праву более опытного в этом деле человека, временами поглядывал на таймер и готовил ингредиенты для крема, а именно отделял желтки от белков, что оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, ведь желток так и норовил упасть в миску вместе со склизким белком. 

— Сколько ещё осталось? – спросила Оля, стоявшая сейчас напротив своего брата за общим небольшим столом. Она, как и Олег, стояла в клетчатом фартуке, со собранными в косу волосами карамельного цвета, очищая клубнику от плодоножек и прицветников.

— Десять минут. – быстро ответил Олегсей, буквально секунду назад посмотрев на таймер. – А я теперь могу спросить, где ты взяла клубнику внесезон?

— Нет, ты не хочешь этого знать. – ответила Оля, смотря на недоверчивое выражение лица своего брата. Она заулыбалась и, решив всё же успокоить своего брата, ответила:

— В магазине, Олеж, в магазине. Просто она сейчас стоит чуть дороже и выращена в теплице, но что есть. Можно было бы, правда, взять сушёную или замороженную, но это будет не то. Хотя и с этой клубникой вкус будет не тот, что с летней или даже с земляникой. Ну ладно, теперь тебе легче?

— Да, – ответил Олег, добавляя в миску с желтком сахар из сахарной свеклы и ванильный сахар. Потом пару ложек муки и холодного молока…

— Отлично, тогда встречный вопрос: как вы так живёте?

— В смысле? – Олежа подошёл к плите, на которой сейчас стояла кастрюля с медленно закипающим молоком.

— Ну втроём, – обвела рукой помещение Оля.

— Ты же уже спрашивала. 

— Да, но я всё ещё не до конца понимаю. То есть как бы да, вы вместе, но допустим сексом занимаются только Дима с Антоном без тебя.

Олежа тут же покраснел до самых кончиков ушей. Заметив это, его сестра хихикнула:

— Да ладно, Олеж. Нам с тобой уже давно не восемнадцать. К сожалению, ах, старость! – драматично произнесла последнюю реплику Ольга, приложив руку держащую нож ко лбу.

— Я не об этом. Ты откуда знаешь? – шипел Олег.

— Димон рассказал. 

— Я его прибью. – суровым шёпотом произнёс Олегсей.

— Так, ты от темы не убегай. Я спрашиваю, как так вышло, что мой братец остался в стороне?

— Да просто! Мне не нравится и всё! – вспылил Олег.

— То есть не можешь или… – предположила Оля.

— Нет. Просто не нравится и всё. – не дал он договорить сестре. 

— Ты хотя бы пробовал?

— Да. – ответил тот как-то тихо.

— Пф, Родители взбесятся, когда узнают. – фыркнула Ольга.

— Если. – поправил её Олегсей.

— Нет, когда. Рано или поздно всё равно узнают. – ответила Оля, чем вогнала своего брата в недобрые размышления. Заметив то, что её братец резко поник и помрачнел, она поспешила сменить тему:

— Ладно, говоря о маргинальности, я тут думаю подстричься и покраситься в фиолетовый, а это тяжелее прятать, чем отношения. – легонько улыбнулась она, представляя перекошенное от ужаса лицо её отца и безразличный взгляд матери, который бы шёл в купе со словами: ″Ну, я тоже в этом возрасте хотела быть на сливу похожа, но к сожалению, тогда было тяжело достать такую краску″. Причём говорила бы она с искренним сокрушением. 

— Но мне нравится твой цвет! – возмутился Олег.

— А мне нравится представлять тебя с одной девушкой. – в ответ выстрелила Оля.

— Туше. – сдался Олежа, закатив глаза и подняв руки вверх, когда в его кармане свой голос подал таймер.

— Так, ты вытаскивай тесто, а я пока залью основу для крема в молоко, – давала распоряжения Оля и они вновь принялись за работу.

***

″Пунктуальность″ не было тем словом, с которым люди могли бы ассоциировать Дмитрия Побрацкого, однако, на своё же удивление он зашёл в их с Олежей комнату общежития вовремя, даже раньше самого Олега. Он был настолько удивлён этому, что ещё раз посмотрел на номер комнаты – мало ли, может быть ошибся, но нет, комната была его. Дима снял с себя куртку, повесил её в шкаф, достал из рюкзака завёрнутые в красивую бумагу две коробочки, обёрнутые одна синим, вторая красным бантиком, положил их на стол, уселся на кровать и стал ждать своих спутников жизни. Первого ждать долго не пришлось: Олежа ввалился в комнату весь запыхавшийся, с растрёпанными волосами и шапкой в руке. Он окинул взглядом комнату, а потом удивлённо уставился на Диму, который что-то листал в своём телефоне.

— Я, эм, не опоздал? – спросил он, тяжело дыша. 

— Ты первый, – развёл руками в сторону Дмитрий, отложив смартфон в сторону.

— А Антон?..

— Как видишь, его тут нет.

— Странно, – задумчиво произнёс Олег, подходя к шкафу и открывая его.

— Угу, – согласился Дима и лёг вертикально на кровать, оставляя свои обутые ноги на полу.

— Он в последнее время как-то слишком много занят… чем-то, – продолжал размышлять Олежа, вешая свою верхнюю одежду на вешалку.

— Ага, и это бесит.

— Почему? – удивился Олег, ведь у всех часто бывали свои дела. Димон вообще мог пропасть на неделю, общаясь со своими друзьями.

— Потому что он занят ″чем-то″. – уточнил Дима.

— Ну да, а чем ему ещё быть занятым? 

— Я имею в виду, что вот допустим, – вернулся Дмитрий в сидячее положение, – если меня долго нет, значит я где-то бухаю, если тебя долго нет, значит ты уснул в библиотеке. Снова. – А если нет долго Антона, то это значит где он?

— Ну не знаю, чувак. – пожал плечами Душнов, вскрывая шкаф. – Может занят благотворительностью?

— Он у нас вроде не волонтёр, а если и так, то зачем ему это скрывать?

— Ну не знаю. Давай поговорим с ним, как он придёт. – предложил Олежа, присаживаясь на свою кровать напротив соседской. 

— Ага. Так и сделаем. – кивнул Побрацкий и вернулся в лежачее положение, чтобы смотреть видео с телефона было поудобней.

Но вот прошёл час, второй, становилось всё темнее и темнее, видео с YouTube больше не развлекали, хотя они и дошли каким-то образом с котов, врезающихся в невидимую стену из пищевой плёнки до TedTalk о статистике разводов, а Антон, которого точно можно было бы ассоциировать с пунктуальностью, так и не появился. Олеже было проще: он сел читать какую-то книгу и его не беспокоило даже скудное освещение.

— Кстати, а ты почему опоздал на целых _три_ минуты? – решил развлечься разговором Дима.

— Искал холодильник. – просто ответил Олег, который только сейчас из-за яркого света от телефона соседа понял, что окончательно добивал своё зрение в темноте. Он отложил книгу и посмотрел на время на телефоне.

— Понятно.

— Как думаешь, с ним всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Олег, увидев семь часов на электронном циферблате.

— Да, конечно. Наверняка сейчас просто в пробке стоит. Сегодня ж праздник, да ещё и в выходной. – Диме мало верилось в то, что произошло что-то плохое, в чём, однако, не сомневался Олегсей, который набрал номер телефона Звёздочкина, но в ответ ему раздавались лишь протяжные гудки.

— Не знаю, мне как-то неспокойно. Он никогда не опаздывал настолько сильно. Трубку не берёт. – констатировал Олежа, когда ему так никто и не ответил.

— Наверное на беззвучном стоит. – продолжал успокаивать соседа Дмитрий. Но Олежа, казалось, не находил себе места и упорно смотрел в свой телефон, набирая сообщение. – Да ладно, если бы что-то случилось, он бы предупредил. – заверил своего спутника Дима, который знал, что из всей их троицы самым ответственным был именно Антон. Однако, Олег знал Антона чуть подольше Димы, поэтому кое-какие сомнения уже успели закрасться в голову студента и крепко там засесть.

— Олеж, мне скучно. – начал жаловаться Дима. – Давай хотя бы подарками обменяемся?

— Нет, меняться мы будет втроём. Это невежливо. – сказал, как отрезал Олгесей. 

— Ну Олеж… – не отступал Дима. Он встал с кровати и подошёл к своему соседу, который лёжа спамил сообщения Антону.

— Терпение, Побрацкий. – сказал он это скорее даже себе, чем своему парню, откладывая телефон в сторону, так и не дождавшись ответа.

— Ну это же всё равно подарок для меня, какая разница? – продолжал настаивать на своём Дима.

— Нет. – Олежа чувствовал себя так, как будто спорил с ребёнком.

— Да? Сам напросился. – Димон снял с себя обувь, лукаво улыбнувшись.

— Ч-то? – немного заволновался Олег, которому не понравилось такое резкое сокращения расстояния между ними. И не зря, ведь в следующее мгновение Дима схватил Душнова за запястья, разведя его руки в стороны и прижимая их к кровати, навис над Олежей, оказавшись между его ног, лишив последнего так называемого личного пространства. Олег немного напрягся.

— Вот скажи, Олеж, тебе вот вообще никак не нравится? – продолжал хитро улыбаться Дима, оголяя свои зубы и смотря своему партнёру прямо в глаза.

— Нет. – чётко и с вызовом в голосе ответил Олег.

— Прям совсем-совсем? – шептал Дима ему на ухо, наклонившись ниже, опаляя его шею горячим дыханием, от чего по телу Душнова прошла дрожь. Но продолжая чувствовать нездоровое напряжение, исходящее от своего партнёра, и слышать тревожное дыхание, Дима отступил, уложив свою голову на грудь Олежи и обняв его. В ответ на это Олег с облегчением вздохнул и скрестил ноги над бёдрами Димы.

— Прости. Я просто привык, что Антон более игривый в постели. – проговорил Дима со слегка виноватым тоном в футболку Олежи.

— Ты тяжёлый. – только и ответил Душнов, чувствуя давление на свою грудь. Он запустил свою руку в его волосы, начав медленно гладить Побрацкого по голове, пропуская между своими пальцами шатеновые локоны мурчащего Димы. 

— Ты не легче. – пробурчал тот в ответ, ясно вспоминая, как на руках нёс из библиотеки заспанного Олега перед сессией.

— Кстати, – резко вспомнил Олегсей, – ты зачем Оле про нашу сексуальную жизнь рассказываешь? – произнёс он недовольным голосом.

— Она сама спросила. – оправдывался Дима и, чувствуя недовольство соседа, пытался найти лучшую фразу для этого. – Ей было любопытно. Да ладно, ей уже давно не восемнадцать. 

— Дело не в возрасте. Это ведь личное! – возмущался Олег, остановив поглаживания и вскинув обе руки вверх.

— Слушай, а что ты там приготовил? – немного сонно спросил Дима.

— Не переводи тему, Побрацкий. – сказал серьёзно Олег, положив свою правую руку на шею своего партнёра.

— Хорошо, тогда вообще молчать буду. – буркнул Дима.

Они пролежали в таком положении достаточное количество времени, чтобы Дима начал потихоньку проваливаться в сон. Но в отличие от своего соседа, Олег не был так спокоен – он всё ещё переживал из-за Антона, ведь время шло, а ни ответа, ни он сам так и не пришли.

— Может быть съездим к нему в квартиру? – беспокойным тоном предложил он.

— Ты думаешь он там? – зевая, спросил Дима.

— Не знаю. – честно признался Олежа. – Но мне всё ещё не спокойно.

— Давай. – в итоге после недолгого молчания согласился Дима, слыша, как сердце Олега стало биться быстрее. – Один фиг делать нечего.

***

— Слушай, а это точно ключи от его квартиры? – спросил Дима наблюдая за тем, как Олежа отчаянно боролся с квартирным замком, в который был вставлен ключ, не желающий поворачиваться в нужную сторону. Это, к счастью или нет, было их первым препятствием на пути. Добраться до нужного место по метро, работающего без перебоя, оказалось нетрудно, если забыть про давку. Благо в их паре был Димон с его безразличием и наглостью, иначе с нежеланием Олега конфликтовать, они бы пропустили пару поездов.

— Да, точно. – процедил сквозь зубы Олег. Он всё же решил отпустить ключ, чтобы его не сломать и отступил на полшага. – Может быть дело в замке? Хотя никогда же такого не было…

Дима, всё это время стоявший в стороне с белыми коробками, перевязанными зелёной лентой, в которых к гадалке не ходи явно что-то из выпечки, молча подошёл к двери и подёргал ручку. Дверь, как по волшебству открылась.

— Она была не заперта, – медленно от удивления констатировал факт Дмитрий. Теперь пришла его очередь ощутить тревожность, ведь кто всё время их клевал, чтобы они всегда дверь за собой на щеколду закрывали? Правильно, Антон.

Они оба осторожно зашли в тёмную прихожую. Освещение было слабым и по всей квартире в целом: единственным источником света был свет из квартир напротив. В помещении было тихо, можно был лишь услышать гул холодильника и шум воды. 

— Вот, видишь, он в душе. Всё с ним нормально. – говорил Дима немного нервно. Исходя из какой-то даже ему не до конца понятной предосторожности, быстренько скинув с себя ботинки, он ступал тихо и аккуратно. Но не успел он сделать и пару шагов, как тут же споткнулся обо что-то, чуть не упав и не уронив коробки. – Блять! – воскликнул он полушёпотом. В этот момент над их головами загорелась лампа, от чего Диме стало ещё беспокойнее. Он оглянулся назад и увидел Олега, стоящего рядом с выключателем. – Не пугай так! – продолжал шипеть студент.

— А что я? Мне свои ботинки расшнуровать надо. – возмутился Олежа, вторя шёпотом Диме. Как будто бы он сейчас не нервничал!

Димон, помотав головой, решил посмотреть на то, обо что споткнулся. Это оказалась неведомая ему обувь, а именно высокие сапоги со шнуровкой. Что ж, это было очень странно, но нельзя ведь исключать того, что это просто новые зимние сапоги Антона, а не того, кто бы сейчас мог скрываться в ванной, ведь хозяин квартиры всегда настойчиво просил не оставлять обувь посередине прохода. Перешагнув через незнакомый предмет, Дима по памяти прошёл на кухню, поставил коробки на столешницу и скинул с себя рюкзак, оперев его о закрытую дверь шкафа под раковиной. Из-за столешницы можно было прекрасно увидеть слабый льющийся по полу спальни свет от ванной комнаты. Снова раздался щелчок – Олежа включил свет на кухне. 

Кухня и зал были одной комнатой. Сейчас Дима стоял за столешницей, спиной к раковине и холодильнику, зато ему открывался прекрасный вид на обеденный стол, на котором сейчас лежала перевёрнутая салфетница, спинку дивана, стоящего перед телевизором, который в свою очередь стоял слева от входа на спальню. Обычно на диване висело полотенце, которое мог там так и оставить Дима, или рубашка Олежи, но сейчас там висел чей-то незнакомый плащ, под которым виднелось какое-то грязное пятно, теперь видимо на долго оставленное на спинке бордового дивана. А может это просто так легла тень…

— Эм, Дима… – дрожащим тихим голосом позвал своего парня Олег. Дмитрий повернулся в его сторону и увидел Олежу, с паникой рассматривающего пол. – С-скажи, чт-то этт-то нн-е кровь…

Дима тут же сорвался с места и подошёл к Олегсею. Он посмотрел на пол и увидел красные пятна на светлом мозайчатом паркете. Дмитрий немного раз за свою жизнь видел кровь, хотя пару раз и пришлось, во время наблюдения за дракой на какой-нибудь вечеринке, пьянке, вписке и тому подобному, поэтому с лёгкой увренностью, да, он мог сказать, что это похоже на кровь. Конечно цвет можно было бы спутать с разлитым вишнёвым соком или бутылкой хорошего вина, но этот след из красных пятен тянулся вплоть до самой ванной. Дима оглянулся по сторонам: никаких бутылок видно не было. Он посмотрел в полные страха глаза побледневшего Олежи и, не долго раздумывая, кинулся к ванной двери. Олег, не сразу среагировавший на происходящее, хотел было притормозить своего соседа, предложить вызвать полицию, например, но из ванной в унисон раздались два крика мужским голосом, причём оба знакомые: 

— Бфлять! 

Олежа тут же подбежал к Диме, чуть не поскользнувшись на гладком паркете и врезавшись в дверной косяк, за который он и поспешно схватился, чтобы удержать равновесие, и увидел нечто, от чего его глаза округлились. На полу справа от корзины для белья на светлом туалетном коврике, нещадно заляпанном теперь алыми пятнами, с оголённым торсом сидел Антон, зажавший в зубах тёмную майку с каким-то жёлтым инициалом. Его правая рука вся была в крови, а здоровая левая держала иголку с заправленной в неё ниткой, тянувшейся к плечу, над которым был завязан импровизированный жгут из ремня. Половина лица старшего студента тоже была вся в чём-то красном, но судя по более яркому оттенку и тому, как это нечто было размазано по скулам от глаз, это была не кровь. 

— Это он типа под Дипломатора косит? – спросил Дима, находясь как будто во сне. Кажется, ему впервые в жизни было плохо от вида крови причём ещё и в таком количестве.

— Кажется, он и есть Дипломатор… – медленно проговорил Олежа, до сознания которого с той же скоростью доходили мысли. Он посмотрел на включённый справа от себя кран, который заливал водой красные от крови салфетки, пустой бутылёк из-под перекиси водорода, и сделал один осторожный полушаг, чтобы дотянуться до ручек смесителя и перекрыть воду. 

— Я могу всё объяснить. – протараторил Антон, выронив изо рта майку, не совсем понимая, как именно он объяснит всё это и даже элементарно, с чего начать объяснение все этого. Он переводил взгляд то с Димы на Олега, то наоборот, а его сердце сейчас бешенно колотилось о рёбра сотый раз за день, но мозг уже был слишком уставший, чтобы предлагать какие-либо другие варианты, кроме бегства. Всё также осторожно, будто бы подходя к дикому зверю, Олег присел на корточки рядом с Антоном и начал осматривать рану. На какое-то время в комнате повисла напряжённая тишина, которую помимо шумного дыхания скрашивал тихо капающий кран.

— Его в больницу надо. – спокойным голосом констатировал Олежа, поднимая свои глаза на всё ещё стоявшего под дверным косяком со скрещенными руками Дмитрия.

— Нельзя. – встрял Антон. – Они знают, что Дипломатора ранили в плечо. Они будут искать. – с явным страхом в голосе говорил он, смотря прямо в прохладные глаза Олегсея.

— Кто они? – будто рыча спросил Дима.

— Кто хочет Дипломатора посадить? – Звёздочкин завёл здоровую левую руку за шею, взглядом устремившись куда-то в пол. На самом деле, он бы давно уже пошёл в больницу, забив благополучно на все доводы разума. Нет, он конечно бы переоделся, вымыл лицо, для правдоподобности бы ещё и испортил какую-нибудь свою нелюбимую футболку, а потом бы просто не обращал внимания на полицейских в штатском, но останавливала его лишь перспектива того, что он рисковал увязать за собой в это дело ещё и этих двоих, потому, буквально стиснув зубы, он решил, что опоздает на их праздник и как-нибудь уж перебьётся со всем этим сам. Не получилось.

— Чувак, рана глубокая! Её зашивать надо, иначе она снова может открыться! И я молчу ещё про потерю крови. – возмущался Олег. Он мог лишь радоваться тому, что кровь остановилась.

— Так он вроде и сам справляется. – прохладно ответил Дима, старающийся сейчас не сорваться на крик и ругань, а то мало, ещё не хватало, чтобы соседи сюда полезли.

— Он так одной рукой ещё битый час справляться будет! А я зашивать не умею.

— У тебя есть варианты? – скептически произнёс Дмитрий, который, однако и сам не мог предложить помощь в данном деле. Олежа призадумался. У Антона была пара вариантов, но понимая, что в этой ситуации у него не было права голоса, он сидел молча, подперев свою голову левой рукой.

— Я могу позвонить Оле. – тихо и неуверенно произнёс Олег.

— Оле? – не поверил в услышанное Дима. – Оле объяснять всё придётся. Она очень любопытная. – и он знал это не по наслышке.

— Ну, думаю у тебя с этим проблем не будет. – язвительно ответил Олег на что Дмитрий, сдерживая вздох, закатил глаза. – Хотя если честно, я бы сам объяснения послушал. – укоризнено он посмотрел на своего спутника в крови.

— Я… – попытался вставить своё слово Антон, но его тут же перебили:

— Да! – уже бодрее воскликнул Олег. – позвоню ей. А ты, – обратился он к Диме, – пока вытри ему лицо, чтобы её не пугать. Уверен, здесь есть мицеллярка. – с этими словами Олегсей поспешно покинул ванную комнату, доставая по дороге из кармана свой смартфон и набирая номер сестры. Дима же тихим шагом наоборот, зашёл в ванную комнату и встал напротив своего парня.

— Ну, и где мицеллярка?

— Самая верхняя правая полка, дальний угол. Там же рядом ватные диски. – немного с виноватым тоном произнёс Антон. Он вытащил нитку из иголки и сделал с её помощью закладку в ткани, чтобы не дай Бог её потерять и ещё дополнительно ко всему на неё наступить. Дима же в это время, открыв дверцу шкафа над раковиной, достал наполовину пустую бутылку мицеллярной воды и пачку уже заканчивающихся белых ватных дисков. Дима уселся на краешек ковра возле раковины, быстро пропитал один ватный диск мицелярной водой, отложил необходимые ему вещи сбоку от себя, оставив бутылку с водой открытой, и принялся отмывать косметику с лица Антона.

— Что это вообще такое! – вопрошал Дима, бросая в сторону красный диск и берясь за новый.

— Помада. – еле слышно произнёс недогерой.

— Идиот! Ну ты-то, ты куда лезешь! – всё же не выдержал и сорвался Дима, вытирая лицо своего партнёра очень грубыми и резкими движениями, будто бы вместе с помадой хотел ещё и стереть верхний слой кожи, что, естественно, не нравилось Антону.

— Дима. – пытаясь выразить своё недовольство, предупреждающе произнёс раненый.

— Вот откуда ты взялся вообще! Всё время такой уверенный и ответственный! – но Дмитрий не унимался, а лишь, казалось, стал ещё сильнее давить на чужое лицо.

— Дима! – не выдержал Антон и схватил того за руку, с вызовом посмотрев в обозлённые зелёные глаза напротив. Их игра в гляделки продолжалась несколько секунд, пока, не придя в себя, Дмитрий не отвёл свой взгляд в сторону.

— Ладно, всё, я успокоился. – отступил он. – Руку отпусти, у тебя, между прочим, хватка тяжёлая. – спокойно говорил Димон, чувствуя, как немеет его рука. 

— Да, прости. – пришла очередь Антона отступиться и отпустить руку своего партнёра. – Ты тоже в драки иногда попадаешь. – добавил он, чтобы хоть как-то оправдаться.

— И честно звоню вам обоим! – возмутился Дима и продолжил вытирать закрытый глаз Звёздочкина, но на этот раз аккуратнее, выдавливая воду на кожу, чтобы было проще отмывать помаду, а не пытаясь содрать её вместе с кожей.

— Я позвоню в следующий раз. – честно пообещал Антон.

— В следующий раз! Только попробуй ещё раз..! – начинал повышать свой голос Дмитрий, но вспомнив о соседях и о без того обеспокоенном и взвинченном Олеже, резко умолк. – Идиот. – проворчал он, откидывая в сторону падающий на лицо локон волос несчастного героя. Антон же, как истинный оратор, знающий, что и как сказать, а так же когда стоит устроить эффектную паузу между словами, также знал, когда следует и вовсе умолкнуть, поэтому сейчас он сидел и молчал, решив, что это лучшее, что он может сделать в данной ситуации, тем временем как Дима выбросил в сторону очередной запачканный некогда белый ватный диск.

***

Будучи более спонтанной и непоседливой в отличие от родного брата, Оля, однако, не любила, когда её планы нарушали, особенно, когда это был пункт ″наконец-то лечь спать пораньше, часов в десять″. Она готовилась ко сну как морально, так и физически, переодеваясь, например в свою пижаму с черепами, когда ей позвонил её брат и попросил срочно приехать. Объяснил он свою просьбу, как обычно ″потом″. Эх, не было бы у Ольги её чрезмерного природного любопытства, она бы просто ответила отказом. Но чего порою не сделаешь ради родного брата и желание утолить голод своего пытливого разума, особенно после того, как Олежа зачитал ей список вещей, которые надо было взять с собой, и все они были связаны с медициной! Оля быстро переоделась, схватила свой рюкзак, вышла из общежития, забежала в ближайшую аптеку и вызвала такси, на котором и приехала по указанному адресу. По дороге она предположила, что возможно Димон попал в драку и по каким-то причинам ребята не хотят ехать в больницу. Может Дима случайно убил кого-то? Что ж, ей предстояло это выяснить. Сейчас она стояла перед дверью в квартиру в весьма неплохом жилом районе и, хотя брат ей и говорил, что она может войти без стука, Ольга не была любителем эффектных появлений, поэтому она просто позвонила в звонок. Дверь ей открыл её брат, стоявший перед ней в серой футболке и с явно уставшим выражением лица. Оля сразу учуяла весьма приятный запах жаренных яиц, которые, впрочем, судя по ноткам гари в воздухе, рисковали вот-вот сгореть.

— Привет, Оля. – тихо поздоровался с ней брат, слегка улыбнувшись уголками рта.

— Привет! – донеслось из кухни. По всей видимости именно Димон сейчас пытался сжечь яичницу. Это немного взволновало Олю, ведь если с этим дебоширом всё в порядке, тогда кому и как ей предстояло помочь?

— Привет-привет! – поздоровалась бодро Оля, заходя в квартиру и снимая обувь. – Где пациент? 

В ответ на это Олежа жестом пригласил её следовать за ней. 

— Димон, готовишь!? Не верю! – насмешливо произнесла Оля, на что Дима лишь пробурчал что-то невнятное себе под нос. 

— Не переживай, он жарит последние два яйца. – успокаивал Олег сестру, наслышанную об удивительных кулинарных способностях Димона сжечь суп.

— Звучит не очень обнадёживающе. – Оля шла за братом в широкую спальню, стараясь подавить тревогу, вызванную пятнами крови на полу, и остаться в хорошем настроении.

— Мы вок закажем. – пояснил Олегсей.

— А, понятно. Мне как обычно.

— Да, помню. – ответил её брат, открывая дверь в ванную комнату.

— Девочки, вы бы хотя бы пол вытерли, а то потом высохшую кровь тяжело убирать. Мыть, кстати, лучше с содой. – нарочито громко проголосила она, чтобы разбавить внутреннее напряжение. И это было неплохой идеей, потому что одно дело сидеть на курсах и практиковаться на манекенах, под смех сокурсников и выкриков учителя ″Ты убила младенца″! во время неправильно сделанного массажа сердца, а другое дело увидеть настоящую кровь, размазанную по полу и стенам и бледного _живого_ человека, который сидел на почти такого же цвета туалетном коврике. И всё это параллельно с осознанием и пониманием того, зачем Оленька только что взяла спирт, пиво, нитки, иголки и дальше по списку.

— Ох! – непроизвольно вырвалось у неё. – Ладно, беру свои слова назад. Олежа, объясняй сейчас. 

— Чего тут объяснять: был на митинге, подрался с полицией, хотя не понятно от них он удар ножом получил или нет. В больницу нельзя, искать будут. – утомлённо ответил Олегсей.

— А, социально-активная гражданская позиция, да? Уважаю. – кивнула Оля, надеясь на то, что внешне она не бледнеет, потому что она чувствовала, как её голова слегка начинала кружиться.

— Ты только за ним не повторяй.

— Ладно. – не обещала Ольга. – Тогда ложку ему в зубы, потому что анестезию тяжело достать легально, а у меня с собой только банка пива по акции из ″Пятёрочки″, а мне ещё два чистых маленьких полотенчика. – сказала его сестра. Она прихватила её с собой чисто для себя, но вот, видимо придётся ей сегодня побыть альтруистичной.

— Сейчас принесу. – сказал Олег. Он ушёл, а Оля, стараясь не наступать на пятна пускай уже и засохшей крови, присела рядом с, как она полагала, Антоном. 

— Привет. – поздоровался с ней Звёздочкин улыбнувшись, приподняв здоровую левую руку.

— Привет. – улыбчиво поздоровалась Оля. В этот момент зашёл Олег и протянул сестре длинную деревянную ложку и два полотенца для рук: одно синее, второе персиковое. – Яичницы не будет. – угрюмо произнёс он.

— Ну, значит время мыть полы, – ухмыльнулась Ольга, забирая ложку и полотенца для рук. – И дверь закрой, пожалуйста.

Без лишних вопросов и пререканий, Олегсей выполнил просьбу сестры и направился в сторону балкона за тряпками, шваброй и ведром. Тем временем Оля открыла алюминиевую банку пива, которую достала из рюкзака и протянула её своему пациенту. 

— Что ж, не так я представляла себе знакомство со знаменитым Антоном. – сказала она с досадой в голосе. – Да и тебя я по-другому представляла. Не знаю, может дело в причёске. Ты чем-то с ней похож на Дипломатора. – задумчиво глядела она на раненного.

— Я тоже не так себе представлял знакомство с сестрой своего парня. – честно признался Антон. С ребятами они договорились, что пока не будут раскрывать Оле все карты, поэтому все вещи Дипломатора вместе с запачканными ватными дисками были убраны до дальнейших распоряжений в шкаф под кухонной раковиной.

— Ох, так Олежа рассказывал обо мне? – будто б опомнившись, Ольга полезла в рюкзак, доставая оттуда поочерёдно спирт, перекись водорода, бинты, ножницы, пинцет, вату, зажигалку, набор одноразовых перчаток, шёлковые нити и стерильную иглу в ампуле. Она укладывала всё это на полотенце для рук, которое ей любезно предоставил её брат. – Надеюсь не то, как я в прошлом году прятала труп курицы в деревне?

— Что? – удивился Антон, а потом прыснул смехом и чуть не подавился пивом. – Нет, только то, какая ты талантливая.

— Ох, это приятно. – призналась Оля, моя руки в раковине, а затем вытерев их о чистое синее полотенце, которое она повесила на крючок, взамен висевшего там грязного зелёного, которое полетело в бак с бельём рядом с Антоном. Она надела перчатки, обработала их дополнительно спиртом и, открывая бутылочку с перекисью водорода, спросила своего пациента: 

— Ты хотя бы догадался рану обработать?

— Да. – коротко отвечал Антон, допивая баночку пива, пока Оля делала это во второй раз, обрабатывая только края, так, наверняка. Затем она обработала пинцет и начала удалять мёртвые ткани, чем заставляла своего пациента сдавлено шипеть. После она принялась обрабатывать нить и иглу. 

— И жгут сделал? – Оля заметила лежащий сбоку ремень, пока прокаливала иглу зажигалкой.

— Да.

— Не в первый раз? – предположила девушка, загибая иглу в форму полумесяца. Потом она снова обработала пинцет.

— Да. – с тяжёлым вздохом и честно признался Звёздочкин. Антон, не смотря на репутацию крепкого парня, на самом деле довольно быстро пьянел, поэтому, чтобы не заходить слишком далеко, он отдал алюминиевую банку с содержимым на пару глотков своей собеседнице, которая приняла её и отложила в сторону. Затем она вдела нитку в иглу. 

— Так, главное помни, не напрягай мышцы, а то повреждений будет больше. – обратилась она серьёзно к своему подопытному. – Ну, – девушка протянула деревянную ложку, – вперёд.

***

— Давай, давай! – подбадривала своего первого пациента Оля, делая последние стежки. Антон крепко зажал ложку между своих зубов, чувствую, как скоро её перекусит. Здоровой рукой он до побеления пальцев сжимал ручку бельевого бака слева от себя, поджав ноги под себя, удерживая в голове только одну мысль: нельзя напрягать мышцы правой руки. Это ему в какой-то мере и помогало отвлечься, но, с другой стороны, это же иногда заставляло его обращать внимание на жгучую боль в плече, которая хоть и была притуплена алкоголем, всё была остро ощутима. Он тяжело, но ослаблено дышал, закрыв глаза. – Молодец, – Оля, которая во время этой операции, кажется, успела пережить панику, прожить лишние двадцать лет, поверить в Бога, вспомнить все напутственные слова их куратора по экстренным действиям в лесу, проматерить Олежу, сейчас была рада близкому завершению этого действия не меньше, чем сам пострадавший. – Последний шов остался… ииииии всё! – выдохнули они оба синхронно от облегчения, когда был завязан узел и нитка наконец была перерезана со специально оставленным хвостиком в лице полтора сантиметров, чтобы позже без проблем швы можно было снять. Они продолжали тяжело дышать, причём оба от наконец-то отпустившего напряжения. — Старайся не напрягать руку, – это было последнее, что сказала Оля со сбившимся дыханием, заворачивая свои инструменты в полотенце перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, оставляя на какое-то время Антона одного, чтобы дать ему время оклематься.

— Ну, как? – Олежа вскочил со стула, когда увидел выходящую из спальни сестру. Они с Димой оба всё это время напряжённо сидели в тишине после того, как вымыли сковородку и полы, разумеется. Они не проронили и слова друг другу за всё это время. Единственно, всё это время Дима лежал на стульях за кухонным столом, уложив свою голову удобно на колени заумного студента, который всё оставшееся время тихо гладил того по голове. Но, разумеется, Олеже надо было забыть про это при виде сестры, поэтому, когда он резко встал со стула, Дима неприятно ударился головой об стол. – Ой, прости! – поспешил он тут же извиниться перед своим партнёром, который поднялся на локтях на стульях, недовольно почёсывая больное место, но тоже устремив свой взгляд на Ольгу. Она же спокойно села напротив ребят, ведь успела перенервничать там, размотала инструменты и принялась обрабатывать их по новой, укладывая в свой рюкзак. Ей, конечно же, хотелось кричать, но после пережитого в ванной, она больше никогда не будет прежней. Ладно, если честно, она напьётся при первой же возможности, чтобы успокоится. В целом, ей эта возможность предоставляется прямо сейчас.

— Я слышала, что у Антона есть вино. Налейте мне. – это была не просьба, это был приказ, произнесённый суровым тоном, который Ольга могла мало того, что со спокойной душой отдать, так больше, она заслужила это сделать, после того, что сделала и с чем помогла.

— Сейчас, – пробормотал Дима, тяжело вставая со стульев и продолжая потирать свою голову.

— Ну? – от нетерпения Олег, кажется, готов был прыгать на месте.

— Вок где? – продолжала строго спрашивать Ольга. 

— Через двадцать минут курьер будет. – быстро проговорил Олежа.

— Отлично, – сказала Оля, рассматривая только что обработанный спиртом пинцет и убирая его в специальный пенал. В этот момент рядом с ней Дима поставил бокал и залил туда вино, которое вроде бы держалось для особых случаев. – Значит сейчас вы берёте скотч, берёте целлофановый пакет, обрабатываете его, заматываете рану, чтобы вода не попала и в душ его. И ванной тоже полы помыть, а коврики в холодной воде замочить. 

— Х-хорошо, – кивнул Олежа головой. Он впервые в жизни видит свою сестру настолько серьёзной. – А А-Антон как?

— Он молодец. Лучший первый пациент в моей жизни. – уже более лёгким тоном начала она говорить. – Я вам потом пришлю список продуктов, которые нужны для восстановления крови и организма, на что, кстати, уйдёт время. И будем надеется, что всё дальше будет без заражения, иначе антибиотики нам никто за добрые глаза не пропишет и придётся придумывать историю про знакомого военного врача на даче. Что ещё? Швы менять надо будет для профилактики, ну, чтоб заражения не было, и, если рана до конца не заживёт. Если заживёт, то можно будет просто бинтами замотать. На этом всё, ребятки. – завершила свою речь Оля, уложив все вещи в рюкзак и закрывая его на молнию.

— Хорошо. – ответил Олег, внимательно слушавший свою сестру. – Дима..! – позвал он было своего партнёра, как тот тут же сам окликнул его, стоя у входа в спальню с пакетом, мотком скотча и ножницами.

— Пошли, – сказал Дима, направляясь в ванную.

— Олеж, – окликнула его сестра, – почему мне кажется, что мой ящик с секретами превращается в ящик Пандоры? Мне ещё интересно, что же на его дне?

— Любовь? – соединил свои указательные пальцы её брат, неловко улыбнувшись.

— Вот и откуда ты такой романтичный уродился? – задалась вопросом Ольга, облокотив свою руку о стол, поддерживая голову, в то время как во второй свободной правой руке уже находился бокал с вином. Олегсей хотел было что-то ответить, когда его вновь окликнул Дима. Заумному брату ничего не оставалось, как только попросить сестру встретить курьера перед тем, как скрыться за закрытой дверью ванной комнаты, которую потом сразу же закрыл на щеколду. Оля улыбнулась – как будто она собиралась подсматривать за ними, хотя и призналась себе, что у Антона весьма хороший торс. Что ж теперь, когда она попивала вино под ругань ребят, доносившейся из душа, ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как дожидаться курьера и наслаждаться тем, что сейчас кто-то отчитывает не её, а парня, которого, как она слышала, желали все девушки его вуза. 

″Да, знали бы они чего желают″. – заключила Оля.

***

Чистый и вымытый под долгие и нудные лекции о своём поведении и одетый в свежую однотонную чёрную пижаму с воротником, Антон, однако, не чувствовал себя легче. Нет, какое-то облегчение он пару раз за вечер всё же испытал, но он чувствовал себя не уютно, находясь за одним столом с людьми, которые, после всего произошедшего от пережитых нервов и усталости, ведь за окном уже буквально был новый день, точнее полпервого ночи, не особо горели желанием разговаривать и до сих пор не притронулись к китайской еде в картонных коробочках. А ещё он испытывал некое чувство, которое, кажется, люди называли стыдом. Будучи уверенным в себе человеком, Звёздочкин давно не переживал этого дурацкого чувства.

— Простите, что испортил всем праздник. – не выдерживая давящую тишину, в итоге он произнёс.

— О чём ты? Лучший День Валентина в моей жизни! – поддержала Оля несчастного героя.

— Ну, я так полагаю, что будут времена и похуже. – согласился по-своему Олег.

— Просто позвони в следующий… _раз_. – тоже в своей манере решил принять извинения своего парня Дима, с трудом выдавив из себя последнее слово, ведь как бы и чего бы там ему не хотелось, он понимал, что Антон сделает так и во второй раз, и в третий, и в четвёртый…

Оля была первым человеком, который потянулся к своей лапше, достал палочки и принялся есть, продолжая запивать всё это вторым бокалом вина. Остальные трое парней решили последовать её примеру, не считая алкоголя. Разделить вино с Олей решился только Димон.

— Никто не хочет чаю? – спросил Олег, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к электрическому чайнику.

— У меня, по-моему, ничего нет из сладкого. – напрягал свою память хозяин квартиры, который не был ярым любителем сладкого, предпочитая его на особый случай.

— У меня есть. – переступал с ноги на ногу Олежа, соединив свои пальцы после того, как поставил чайник и повернулся к Антону лицом.

— Конфеты на День Валентина? – попытался угадать Звёздочкин.

— Ну… – смутился Олег. Он знал, что ни Антон, ни Дима не любят сладкое, в отличие от него самого, но под особое настроение и подарок другой.

— Лучше! – влезла в их диалог довольная Оля. – Клубничный торт и эклеры.

— Ты сам испёк? –удивился Антон.

— Ну почти. – мялся Душнов.

— Он старался. – добавила Оля.

— Да, я тоже… кое-что взял. – проговорил Дима, смотря на свою лапшу и ковыряясь в ней. Он не был до конца уверен в том, что его подарок понравится Антону. Олеже он зайдёт без вопросов, а студент постарше оставался под вопросом.

— Раз разговор зашёл о подарках, – Антон встал со стула, – то у меня тоже кое-что есть для вас. 

″Ещё месяц назад″. – добавил он про себя и направился к шкафу в прихожей. Наступил негласный момент обмена подарками. Дима достал из своего рюкзака, лежавшего всё это время у спинки дивана, две обёрнутые коробочки, валентинку и коробочку хороших шоколадных конфет. Олежа достал из холодильника две белые коробки, и к моменту, когда они стояли на столе, из прихожей уже вернулся Антон с двумя плоскими упаковками, завёрнутыми в красивую обёрточную бумагу. Один подарок был завёрнут в матовую. красную бумагу, перевязанный золотой лентой с таким же пышным бантиком, а второй был завёрнут в лазурную глянцевую бумагу, перевязанную зелёной лентой с такой же пышностью бантом, но уже другой формы. 

— Решил в этот раз что-нибудь попроще подарить. – добавил Звёздочкин, вручая своим партнёрам подарки. Состоялся обмен.

— Носки! С котиками! – радостно ликовал Олежа, открыв подарок от Димы. – И с Нян Кэтом… – казалось, в глазах Олежи можно было увидеть искорки.

— Носки с… пёсиками? – Антон приподнял одну бровь и посмотрел на Диму, держа у себя в руках две пары носков: одни с лабрадорами, а вторые с овчарками. 

— Не тебе сейчас на подарок жаловаться, понял!? – защищался Дмитрий, доставая свой подарок от Антона. – Свитер со снежинками… Спасибо, что не с оленями. – съязвил Побрацкий.

— С оленями закончились. – вышучивался Звёздочкин.

— Новые рубашки… – восхищался Олег. Кажется, он был самым довольным из всей их троицы. За ним с нежной улыбкой наблюдала его сестра.

— О, Оля. – обратился к подруге Дима, которая сидела во главе стола справа и, следовательно, всё с тоже стороны от Дмитрия, слева от которого сидел Антон, любовавшийся на прекрасный клубничный торт, украшенный красиво сливочным кремом, живой клубникой, порезанной и выложенной в форме звёздочек, а напротив него стоял Олежа, рассматривавший новые фланелевые рубашки, рядом с открытой коробкой эклеров, политых шоколадной глазурью. – Эт, не подумай ничего такого… – протянул Дима Оле валентинку и коробочку конфет. – Чисто по-дружески. Ну, у меня в школе, по крайней мере, так делали. – оправдывался он.

— Большое спасибо. – ласково ответила девушка.

Пожалуй, единственный, кто в тот день остался доволен подарками как полученными, так и отданными был Олежа, ведь даже его выпечка пришлась кстати к чаю, после того, как лапша была съедена. У них состоялся весьма приятный разговор. Они безумолку болтали о том и о сём вплоть до третьего часа ночи. Когда же они наконец согласились друг с другом, что все устали и пора бы лечь спать, встал вопрос о том, где будет спать Оля.

— Я могу и на диване. – отвечала Оля. – Вы мне только постельное бельё дайте. – добавила она, заметив пятна, скорее всего от крови, на спинке дивана.

— Сейчас постелю. – произнёс Антон и встал из-за стола, но тут же моментально был усажен на место Олежей.

— Тебе руку нельзя напрягать. – напомнил он. – Я сам постелю. – сказал он и направился в спальню к бельевому шкафу. – Дима! А ты приберись на кухне! – выкрикнул он из комнаты. В ответ Дмитрий только лишь что-то невнятно и недовольно пробурчал себе под нос.

— Ладно! Просто убери всё в холодильник и собери посуду в раковину! Я утром сам посуду вымою! – скорее чувствуя, нежели слыша недовольство партнёра, всё также громко говорил Олег. После этих слов Димон тут же стал повеселее. Оля, которой было тепло то ли от вина, то ли от происходящего, в этой ситуации оставалось только умиляться про себя этой маленькой семейке, счастливо улыбаясь.

***

И снова день заканчивался объятиями. Антон лежал на своём здоровом левом боку, прижимая к себе мирно сопящего Олежу, а Дима снова лежал где-то в стороне, правда на этот раз он не держал его руку, потому что сейчас было болезненно заводить её назад. Каково же было удивление Звёздочкина, когда он почувствовал, что его кто-то обнял сзади, одну руку подкладывая ему под раненную конечность, а вторую под его голову. Антону ничего не оставалось, кроме как поддаться этим движениям и приподнять голову.

— Только, сука, ещё раз такое произойдёт, я тебя к кровати привяжу и буду с ложечки кормить. – угрожал Побрацкий. 

— Я понял. – пообещал Звёздочкин.

— Да мало ли. Может ты всё это время просто притворялся умным.

Антон хотел было ответить, но его уже который раз за день перебили:

— Ни слова. – прошипел Дима, скорее имея в виду не говорить ничего про объятия, тем более Олеже, нежели сказанное перед этим. – А то по больной руке ударю. – он утыкался в шею Антону, а тот податливо вытягивал её, давая больше места. Потом Антон уложил свой подбородок на макушку головы Димы. 

— Спасибо. – тихо и с теплотой прошептал герой сегодняшнего дня. 

— Просил же, – пробубнил Димон в тёплую шею партнёра, от чего тот, ощущая щекотку, легонько посмеялся. Сейчас Дима просто про себя благодарил темноту за то, что та скрывала его покрасневшие щёки.


End file.
